


Alter Egos

by Rei_Pan



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:47:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 17,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26631607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rei_Pan/pseuds/Rei_Pan
Summary: Et si le Batman n'était pas le seul à posséder une double identité ?Le Joker et Jack Napier ne font qu'un : Jack, universitaire renommé, apparaît dans la lumière tandis que le Joker, criminel recherché, serpente entre les ombres.A présent, le Joker a l'attention du Batman.Jack Napier, quant à lui, est prêt à tout pour obtenir l'attention de Bruce Wayne.
Relationships: Joker (DCU)/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	1. Identités clivées

**Author's Note:**

> Bienvenue sur cette nouvelle fanfiction qui, comme vous l'avez sûrement lu dans le résumé, mettra en scène nos deux personnages favoris de l'univers de DC Comics.
> 
> L'idée de cette fic m'est venue après avoir discuté, avec une amie, des enseignants de notre université dont nombre ont une personnalité très clivée et un narcissisme de la taille d'un éléphant en surpoids. Ouitoutàfait. Quel est donc le rapport avec cette fanfiction me demanderez-vous ? Et bien.. Vous le découvrirez par la suite !  
> Après-coup, je me suis rappelée avoir lu un OS écrit de Maeglin Surion, qui dans mon souvenir est très bien écrit, et dans lequel le Joker est un universitaire ; peut-être que cela a également joué dans mon inspiration.
> 
> Ici, j'écris un Bruce Wayne qui a fait ses débuts il y a peu en tant que Batman. Concernant le Joker je l'écris comme étant dans ses débuts aussi, mais je sors franchement du personnage habituel et m'amuse à le cuisiner à ma sauce... Même si ça change, j'espère que vous apprécierez.
> 
> Dernière information au passage : le warning est en prévision d'une scène de relation sexuelle totalement explicite.
> 
> Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

Dans la nuit sombre et froide recouvrant la cité de Gotham, perchée au sommet de la grande tour de l'horloge, une silhouette se détachait furtivement parmi les ombres. Le Batman, depuis son point de vue culminant, presque omniscient, couvait sa ville du regard. Mais omniscient il ne l'était pas ; il aurait pourtant tout donné à ce moment pour pouvoir le devenir ne serait-ce qu'un instant, afin d'obtenir la réponse à la question qui lui taraudait l'esprit depuis déjà trop longtemps à son goût.

Qui est donc le Joker ?

Perdu dans ses pensées, le chevalier noir laissa errer son regard parmi les immeubles l'environnant, s'accrochant par moments aux lueurs de la ville qui brillaient dans l'obscurité. Le criminel était-il là, quelque part, juste sous son nez sans qu'il ne puisse l'apercevoir ?   
Celui à qui, au départ, il n'avait pas souhaité accorder plus d'attention que cela, occupait à présent tout l'espace de son esprit...

Lors des premiers temps où Bruce Wayne avait revêtu l'armure du Batman, il s'était attelé à une tâche bien précise : débarrasser Gotham de la pègre. La mafia locale n'avait que trop de sang sur les mains, dont celui des parents de Bruce ; alors le jeune homme avait décidé de concentrer toutes ses forces dans cette élimination. Cela n'avait pas été chose aisée mais après de longs mois de lutte, amplifiée à partir d'un certain point grâce à la collaboration avec le lieutenant – et maintenant commissaire – Jim Gordon, le Batman avait réussi à atteindre son objectif. Bien sûr il subsistait quelques membres de la pègre toujours cachés dans la nature, mais la majorité avait été mise sous les verrous et Bruce ne s'inquiétait pas : les derniers seraient traqués et arrêtés sous peu.

A présent ce n'était plus l'organisation criminelle qui taraudait son esprit, mais un criminel bien particulier.

Le Joker.

Dans ses débuts donc, le Batman n'avait pas prêté grande attention au Joker qui, de loin, lui avait semblé n'être qu'une sorte cinglé agissant de manière complètement anarchique, qui finirait rapidement par se faire attraper par les autorités avant d'aller se faire soigner pour les restant de ses jours. Mais le temps s'était écoulé et le Joker avait continué ses agissement sans se faire prendre. Une fois ses démêlés avec la pègre écartés de sa vision, le Batman avait alors pris le temps de se pencher sur le cas Joker. Pourquoi ce fou furieux subsistait-il encore ?

La réponse lui était venue après de longs moments d'étude de ses différents crimes : le Joker était en fait loin d'être un tel fou furieux. Tout pouvait le laisser croire en surface mais, lorsque l'on creusait un peu, la vérité était là, latente mais bien présente : cet homme était en réalité un criminel calculateur, méticuleux, d'un esprit fin et retors comme l'on en croise que rarement dans le monde du crime.

Depuis sa bat-cave, aménagée dans les profondeurs du Manoir Wayne, Bruce avait mené ses recherches et s'était finalement rendu compte de la supercherie. Le Joker frappait aléatoirement, autant en termes de lieux, de dates, de fréquence, et de contenu de ses agissements ; tout portait à croire à une complète désorganisation de ce personnage insaisissable. C'est d'ailleurs cela en premier, cette insaisissabilité, qui avait interrogé Bruce. Pourquoi un fou désorganisé serait-il autant difficile à attraper ? Jamais jusque là la police de Gotham n'avait réussi à le croiser ; il commettait ses méfaits et se volatilisait ensuite. Les caméras de surveillance de certains lieux qu'il avait attaqué n'avait pu saisir que des images floues, incertaines, de ce personnage mystérieux. Une fois sur les lieux, aucune trace même infime de son ADN n'avait pu être relevée... Cela avait piqué la curiosité du Batman et, une fois l'ensemble de ces éléments en tête, tout lui était apparu sous un autre jour : le Joker n'était absolument pas un fou désorganisé, la désorganisation était en fait son _mode opératoire_ , sa signature, méticuleusement appliquée à chacun de ses forfaits, brouillant un peu plus les maigres pistes qui auraient pu permettre de remonter jusqu'à lui.

Oui, un criminel d'une intelligence froide et hors norme ; voilà ce qu'était en réalité le Joker derrière les apparences. Bruce en était persuadé.

Alors, qui était-il ? Comment réussir à mettre la main dessus ? Ce personnage était-il là, juste sous ses yeux, tapi dans les ombres de la ville de Gotham, prédateur habilement caché parmi le vaste troupeau ?

  
  


.

  
  


Jack Napier était confortablement installé dans le grand canapé en cuir d'un blanc immaculé du salon de sa vaste demeure, un verre de vin rouge tournoyant distraitement entre ses doigts. Il avait toujours apprécié l'harmonie de ces deux couleurs : le blanc et le rouge. Un rouge profond, bien sûr. Rouge _sang_. Quoi de mieux qu'un blanc des plus purs pour faire ressortir la magnifique couleur de l'hémoglobine ?

Mais, actuellement, ses pensées n'étaient pas tournées vers de telles préoccupations esthétiques. Ni même par ses fréquentes préoccupations sanguinaires. Non. Jack Napier réfléchissait intensément au Batman... ainsi qu'à Bruce Wayne.

Très rapidement après les premières apparitions du Batman en grandes pompes – accoutré d'une puissante armure sophistiquée et de gadgets d'une haute technologie – il y a de cela une petite année environ, Jack n'avait eu aucun doute sur la véritable identité du justicier. Qui pourrait se payer un pareil arsenal ? Qui pourrait développer des armes aussi puissantes et complexes, telles que cette fameuse batmobile ? L'aspect financier et le lien avec la notable Wayne Enterprise lui avait sauté aux yeux, certes. Mais plus encore, ce qui avait attiré son attention et confirmé ses soupçons, c'était l'apparence que se donnait le jeune milliardaire en public. Tel un paon agitant ses plumes dans une impressionnante mais pathétique parade nuptiale, le jeune Wayne ne cessait de défrayer la chronique avec ses airs pompeux, grandiloquents, l'enchaînement de ses conquêtes faisant la une des magazines people de la ville, de même que ses petites soirées luxueuses sur son yacht ou dans son manoir... Cela, plus encore, l'avait interpellé.

Jack avait tout de suite senti l'hypocrisie de ces apparences, révélant une image en surface parfaitement accordée à celle que l'on pourrait si facilement se faire d'un jeune milliardaire excentrique... Et pourtant tellement fausse. Tout dans son attitude criait la tromperie. Et cela se confirmait par son regard, que l'on pouvait parfois capter sur certaines photographies ou vidéos : derrière le masque de cet extravagant personnage se laissait deviner, pour un œil observateur, un regard sombre, reflétant une noirceur profondément enracinée au plus profond de cet être. Jack en était sûr et certain ; il pouvait presque le humer, le sentir dans l'air ambiant de cette ville elle aussi rongée de l'intérieur.

Cela lui avait narquoisement arraché un petit sourire en coin, lorsque Jack avait constaté que le Batman était de prime abord bien trop obnubilé à livrer un combat dantesque avec la pègre, virant presque à l'obsession, à tel point que des criminels tels que le Joker étaient très facilement passés entre les mailles du filet de son combat.

Le Joker.  
L'autre identité de Jack Napier.

Depuis le temps qu'il sévissait, le Joker commençait à être connu à Gotham – notamment par le département de police de la ville. De même, Jack Napier bénéficiait d'une certaine renommée, mais d'une toute autre sorte.

C'était dans le milieu universitaire de Gotham que Jack Napier était reconnu, admiré même, en tant qu'anthropologue et enseignant-chercheur talentueux. Après avoir brillamment effectué ses cinq années d'études dans son domaine favori des sciences humaines, le jeune Jack avait entamé son doctorat, obtenu aisément trois années plus tard. Déjà avant son doctorat il avait attiré l'attention de nombre de ses professeurs, de par le sérieux et la qualité du travail qu'il avait fourni jusque là. Jack, étudiant prometteur, s'était vu offrir plusieurs propositions pour continuer dans le domaine de la recherche universitaire et s'était saisi de cette opportunité, de même que celle qui avait consisté dès le début de son doctorat à donner des cours aux plus jeunes étudiants ; d'abord dans le cadre de travaux dirigés destinés aux premières et deuxièmes années, puis bien vite des enseignements en amphithéâtre devant des centaines d'étudiants chevronnés buvant avidement ses paroles. Que ce soit sur ses professeurs ou sur ses élèves, Jack avait toujours eu cette sorte d'attirance naturelle, entraînant une fascination qu'il pouvait aisément lire dans leurs yeux. Le personnage de Jack Napier savait charmer les foules.   
De même que le personnage du Joker, lorsqu'il fallait rassembler des petits criminels errants pour les transformer en une horde sanguinaire prête à obéir à ses moindres commandements.

L'homme se demandait parfois qui de Jack Napier ou du Joker correspondait le plus à sa véritable identité. Choix difficile à trancher.

Jack Napier avait toujours été son identité publique, de sa naissance jusqu'à ce jour ; il aurait donc pu être facile d'opter pour cette identité-ci comme étant la principale. Néanmoins, bien qu'il ne l'ait laissé sortir qu'une fois l'âge adulte atteint, le Joker avait toujours été là, tapi au plus profond de son âme. Il avait commis son premier meurtre à l'âge de vingt-et-un ans et s'en était tout simplement délecté, sans aucune gêne ni remord superflus. Et l'envie de recommencer lui était vite venue ; mais il avait également ressenti ce besoin de faire plus : plus grand, plus fort, plus violent, plus chaotique. Alors, le Joker était peu à peu sorti pus fréquemment au grand jour.

Jack Napier, lui, avec le temps, s'était fait plus discret. Une fois son doctorat en poche, il était resté à l'université de Gotham en acceptant gracieusement le poste d'enseignant-chercheur qui lui avait été proposé. Mais, rapidement après cela, Jack Napier était tombé gravement malade. Du moins c'est ce qu'il avait fait croire. Une maladie telle qu'il en était obligé de rester la majeure partie de son temps cloîtré chez lui, dans une convalescence feinte avec brio. Bien sûr, les membres de l'université avaient bien vite accepté son petit caprice : poursuivre ses recherches mais depuis chez lui, et continuer à donner ses cours mais uniquement dans le cadre de l'enseignement à distance. Ce qui avait bien évidemment été accepté : on ne refusait rien à Jack Napier.

Jack n'avait pas été malade, bien sûr ; cependant il avait eu assez de contacts et de talent pour trouver des documents à falsifier afin d'appuyer sa petite lubie.   
Cela avait été non pas une question de santé mais, tout simplement, de misanthropie.

L'anthropologue misanthrope. L'idée le faisait parfois sourire.

Que ce soit sous les traits de Jack Napier ou du Joker, il n'avait jamais porté l'espèce humaine en très haute estime, bien au contraire. Sous l'apparence de Jack Napier l'homme avait eu suffisamment de curiosité pour néanmoins l'étudier ; tandis que sous les traits du Joker il avait eu suffisamment de désir pour la détruire à petit feu.

Cela faisait un an et demi à présent que Jack Napier souffrait de cette fameuse convalescence, tandis que parallèlement cela faisait un an et demi que le Joker se faisait de plus en plus présent dans les rues de la ville.

Bien que paraissant complètement anarchiques, ses premiers éclats avaient néanmoins été finement calculés, afin de ne pas pouvoir remonter les rares traces qu'il laissait dans son sillage de destruction. Mais, il y a un an de cela environ, le Batman était apparu. Et, peu à peu, le Joker avait fini par s'y intéresser. A tel point qu'à présent il agissait plus fréquemment, plus anarchiquement encore, mais surtout dans un but clair et précis de provocation du chevalier noir.

Pourtant, depuis quelques semaines maintenant, cela ne lui suffisait plus.

Le Joker avait à présent l'attention du Batman, et cela était particulièrement plaisant.

Mais, outre cela, Jack Napier avait profondément et irrésistiblement envie de l'attention de Bruce Wayne. Cette idée l'obnubilait de plus en plus. 

C'est donc pensif qu'il faisait machinalement tourner son verre de vin entre ses doigts, en buvant distraitement une gorgée de temps à autre. Et puis, soudainement, une idée lui vint à l'esprit. C'était impudent, simple et direct... 

Un large sourire étira son visage.

Il n'avait que quelques coups de téléphone à passer et une petite festivité à organiser.

  
  


.

  
  


Sous les rayons du soleil matinal passant au travers des grandes baies vitrées de sa demeure, Jack Napier, vêtu de sa légère robe de chambre en satin d'une couleur pourpre profond, marchait en direction de la grande porte d'entrée en bois de chêne à laquelle on venait de toquer quelques secondes plus tôt. L'homme laissa son regard errer par le judas et constata que le jeune livreur redescendait les marches de son perron, se dirigeant vers son véhicule utilitaire garé devant le grand portail, après avoir comme d'habitude bien sagement laissé les courses devant la porte. Jack attendit quelques secondes encore, le temps de voir la camionnette redémarrer puis finalement quitter son champ de vision ; enfin il jeta un coup d'œil automatique aux écrans calfeutrés dans le vaste placard de son entrée, dévoilant les images captées par les caméras de surveillance installées autour de la bâtisse, l'informant qu'aucun nouveau mouvement n'avait été détecté autour de chez lui. Alors, lentement, il ouvrit enfin la grande porte. 

L'air frais de la matinée s'engouffra immédiatement dans sa chevelure, caressant son visage au passage. Jack ne put s'empêcher quelques instants de fermer les yeux et de respirer cet air à pleins poumons. Après cet instant de flottement, comme suspendu entre deux mondes, il rouvrit les yeux et son regard rencontra les arbres dont les feuilles étaient agitées par le vent, encadrant l'allée menant à l'entrée de son antre, le cachant ainsi à la vue des éventuels voisins. Mais même avec ces précautions il ne pouvait pas prendre le risque de rester trop longtemps dehors, avec son apparence actuelle ; alors, Jack reporta son attention sur le sac de courses posé devant lui, l'attrapa, puis referma la porte derrière lui sans bien sûr oublier de la verrouiller.

Il marcha ensuite en direction de sa cuisine et posa le sac sur la grande table en bois verni. Il fouilla le contenu pour trouver ce qu'il cherchait précisément et, au milieu des denrées alimentaires qu'il avait commandé, il trouva les objets de sa convoitise : deux boîtes cartonnées, l'une contenant une décoloration pour cheveux, et l'autre une teinture d'une couleur marron-glacé. Il s'en saisit et délaissa le reste de ses victuailles avant de se diriger vers sa salle de bain.

Après avoir allumé la lumière et être passé devant la baignoire en marbre blanc, Jack s'arrêta devant son lavabo surmonté d'un grand miroir. Il y croisa son reflet.  
Il rencontra ses yeux d'un marron clair légèrement tacheté de jaune, encadrant ses pupilles d'un noir profond ; bien loin de la couleur verte associée au regard du Joker. Son regard glissa justement vers la petite boîte de lentilles de contact posée sur le rebord du lavabo, artifice lui permettant d'arborer cette couleur lorsqu'il incarnait son autre personnage. Puis son attention revint sur le miroir, et se perdit en même temps que ses longs doigts fins dans les mèches de ses cheveux, d'un vert délavé témoignant du temps écoulé depuis la dernière coloration.

Jack eut un claquement de langue agacé : il n'aimait pas ce qu'il voyait. Bien qu'il se soit toujours plutôt considéré comme un bel homme, son reflet aujourd'hui ne lui plaisait guère : non pas qu'il se soit trouvé laid, n'exagérons rien, mais voir ses identités ainsi mélangées ne lui convenait pas. Il était soit Jack Napier, soit le Joker ; pas un mélange entre ces deux, une sorte d'hybride, comme le laissait penser actuellement son reflet lui renvoyant ses cheveux d'un vert terni, sa peau blanchâtre dénuée de maquillage, et son corps enveloppé dans son habit pourpre... Les couleurs du Joker, avec le visage de Jack Napier.  
Il ne pouvait pas rester ainsi ; il se devait de finaliser sa transformation.

Machinalement, il repassa les doigts dans ses mèches vertes. Aujourd'hui, ce n'était pas cette couleur-là qu'il allait refaire, non. Aujourd'hui, et pour les prochains jours à venir, c'était Jack Napier qui allait sortir au grand jour. Depuis quand Jack n'avait-il pas fait d'apparition ? Après un rapide calcul mental, il évalua que cela devait bien faire quatre mois. Quatre mois au moins, pendant lesquels il avait préféré laisser la place au Joker, jaillissant ponctuellement tel un diable de sa boîte afin de parcourir les rues de Gotham pour y semer chaos et destruction. Mais à présent, c'était à Jack de prendre la relève.

Il mélangea les éléments du premier produit, puis s'appliqua consciencieusement la décoloration, mèche après mèche. Jack laissa reposer la mixture sur son crâne une trentaine de minutes, qu'il occupa en allant consulter ses derniers e-mails sur son ordinateur ; au fur et à mesure de sa lecture et des réponses qu'il envoyait, son sourire s'agrandissait : tout était en train de se mettre en place pour que son plan se concrétise.

Satisfait, il retourna ensuite dans la salle de bain pour rincer sa chevelure qui, après avoir été rapidement séchée au sèche-cheveux, révéla une sorte de blond-platine un peu terne tirant presque sur le blanc laiteux, contrastant avec sa peau d'une pâleur presque nacrée. Jack ne resta pas bien longtemps ainsi, préparant déjà l'autre mixture. Une fois prête, il l'appliqua encore plus consciencieusement sur sa chevelure, la faisant lentement pénétrer dans ses cheveux d'un geste expert, en vue de leur donner un éclat nouveau. Puis, une fois l'application faite, il laissa reposer le produit une demi-heure à nouveau, durant laquelle il termina de répondre à tous ses messages, scellant ainsi le programme des festivités auprès de ses collègues à qui il avait demandé la participation.

Après cela, Jack retourna dans la salle de bain et rinça la coloration ; il attrapa une serviette, qu'il reposa anarchiquement après s'être séché, d'un geste machinal. L'homme sortit de la pièce et traversa nu le long couloir menant jusqu'à sa chambre, faisant le choix d'enfiler une chemise blanche ainsi qu'un pantalon noir, et un sous-vêtement de la même couleur. Une fois cela fait, il retourna dans la salle de bain, dont l'humidité ambiante avait déjà été en grande partie aspirée par la ventilation, faisant également disparaître la buée qui s'était installée sur le grand miroir. Alors l'homme contempla à nouveau son reflet.

Ses cheveux, encore légèrement humides, ramenés en arrière, avaient parfaitement adopté la couleur marron-glacé qui se rapprochait de sa couleur naturelle – des reflets chatoyants en plus. En-dessous des mèches impeccables son visage lui souriait, autant de par ses yeux perçants que par sa fine bouche aux lèvres roses, s'étirant en un léger sourire. Sa peau d'un blanc nacré était mise en valeur par la chemise contrastant avec le noir profond de son pantalon bien cintré.  
Il fut pleinement satisfait.

Jack Napier était fin prêt à se lancer sur le devant de la scène.

  
  


.

  
  


Une nouvelle journée venait de se lever sur la ville de Gotham. Bruce Wayne, tranquillement installé dans l'un des fauteuils de son manoir pour y lire le journal, regarda d'un œil curieux l'enveloppe que son majordome tendait vers lui. Alfred Pennyworth était, comme d'habitude, allé il y a peu chercher le courrier du jour. Il n'y avait eu ces derniers temps rien d'extraordinaire mais, cette fois-ci, une missive sortait du lot. Lentement, Bruce la prit entre ses mains. Son nom et son adresse y avaient été écrites manuellement, dans une écriture longue et fine, presque en italique, qu'il ne reconnaissait pas. Il tourna l'objet quelques instants entre ses doigts puis, finalement, se décida à l'ouvrir.

Deux papiers avait été glissés à l'intérieur. Le premier était une sorte de dépliant dont le propos attisa à nouveau la curiosité de Bruce : y était décrit le programme d'une journée d'études ayant lieu prochainement à l'université de Gotham, intitulée « _Anthropologie contemporaine : instinct grégaire et criminalité_ ».   
Cette journée d'études était apparemment organisée par un certain Jack Napier – ce nom ne lui était pas totalement inconnu, sans qu'il puisse se souvenir où est-ce qu'il l'avait déjà entendu ; mais en voyant ensuite les autres noms des conférenciers animant les différentes présentations de cette journée, Bruce se fit la réflexion qu'il devait s'agir là, comme pour les autres, d'un grand universitaire connu de la ville.

Il tourna le document entre ses doigts, étudiant le recto et le verso, qui présentait avec détails les différentes interventions et thématiques qui seraient présentées, de même que l'organisation de la journée, ayant lieu un samedi, qui s'étendrait de 9h du matin jusqu'au soir à 18h, avec des pauses et deux buffets prévus pour l'occasion.

Une fois ce premier document détaillé, il inspecta à nouveau l'enveloppe et en fit sortir un petit carton d'invitation en papier filigrané, incrusté de fines gravures esthétiques sur les côtés. Il y reconnut immédiatement la même écriture que celle qui ornait l'enveloppe, dans un court texte lui étant directement adressé :

_« Monsieur Wayne,_

_Je vous prie d'agréer cette invitation à notre prochaine journée d'études, dont les thématiques pourraient être susceptibles d'attiser votre intérêt._

_En espérant avoir le plaisir de vous y rencontrer,_

_Cordialement vôtre,_

_Jack Napier »_

C'est alors que, joint au carton d'invitation, un petit bout de papier se détacha ; Bruce l'attrapa avant qu'il n'atteigne le sol et découvrit qu'il s'agissait d'une place pour l'événement, à son nom.

« Un courrier intéressant ? » demanda alors Alfred Pennyworth.

Le majordome s'était rapproché du jeune milliardaire en le voyant ainsi perdu dans sa contemplation. Bruce releva son regard vers lui puis lui tendit le programme de la journée d'études.

« Une invitation à une journée universitaire... Signée d'un certain Jack Napier. »

Alfred étudia avec intérêt le papier entre ses mains puis demanda à son jeune maître :

« Et qui est donc ce Jack Napier ? »

Bruce hésita un instant.

« Aucune idée, répondit-il finalement. Enfin, j'ai déjà entendu ce nom-là quelque part, mais je ne vois pas de qui il s'agit... Sûrement un universitaire renommé, comme la plupart de ses confrères qui sont cités. »

Alfred relut le programme et constata qu'en effet la plupart des conférenciers mentionnés étaient des grandes pontes de l'université de Gotham. Puis le majordome orienta son regard vers les deux autres papiers que Bruce tenait encore en main.

« Je vois que l'invitation vous est personnellement adressée.

\- En effet » répondit Bruce.

Le silence s'installa quelques instant avant que le majordome ne pose une question.

« Comptez-vous y aller, monsieur ? »

Le jeune homme hésita. C'était bien la première fois qu'il recevait une pareille invitation...

Lui-même n'avait jamais fréquenté l'université, longtemps trop occupé par sa formation pour devenir le Batman. Quand il avait, par la suite, ré-endossé la direction de Wayne Enterprise, il avait pris quelques cours de management, certes, mais ceux-ci avaient été dispensés par un professeur de l'enseignement privé. Bruce n'avait donc aucune idée de ce à quoi l'université de Gotham, ainsi qu'une pareille journée d'études, pouvait bien ressembler.

« Je ne sais pas encore » répondit-il.

Alfred inspecta à nouveau le programme qu'il avait en main.

« En tout cas, les thématiques de ces conférences ont l'air fort intéressantes, releva-t-il.

\- Vous voulez y aller ? demanda Bruce dans un sourire.

\- L'idée ne me déplairait pas forcément, mais vous noterez qu'une seule place a été envoyée. »

L'attention de Bruce se focalisa à nouveau sur le carton d'invitation, ouvragé de la fine écriture l'interpellant personnellement. « Peut-être », répondit alors Bruce mentalement, tout en haussant les épaules. Peut-être s'y rendrait-il s'il n'avait vraiment rien de mieux à faire, se dit-il, tout de même intrigué par l'invitation de ce mystérieux Jack Napier...

.

.

.


	2. Chiens de faïence

Il était midi passé lorsque Bruce se réveilla ce jour-là. Ouvrant les yeux peu à peu, le temps de s'habituer à la lumière du jour filtrant au travers des épais rideaux, il s'étira ensuite de tout son long, sollicitant ses muscles quelque peu courbaturés après les aventures de la nuit. Lorsqu'il y repensa, il eut comme un goût amer. Certes cette nuit le Batman avait fait du bon travail en attrapant plusieurs criminels sur son passage, avant d'aller les livrer au commissaire Gordon. Mais, cette nuit comme depuis plusieurs nuits – presque un mois, à présent – le Batman n'avait pas trouvé de trace du Joker.

Bruce soupira et se passa une main sur le visage, se disant qu'il ne servait à rien de ressasser tout cela maintenant. Tout ce qu'il avait à faire concernant la capture du Joker, pour l'instant, c'était attendre. Bien qu'il ne soit pas d'un naturel particulièrement patient, c'était pour le moment sa seule option et il devait s'en accommoder.

Chassant ces pensées, le jeune milliardaire quitta son lit et enfila un grand peignoir par-dessus son bas de pyjama. Il ouvrit les rideaux et tira ses couvertures, avant de sortir et descendre les grands escaliers du Manoir en direction du rez-de-chaussée. Au fur et à mesure qu'il descendait, il sentait lui parvenir une délicieuse odeur en provenance de la cuisine, où Alfred devait être très certainement en train de composer un des délicieux plats dont il avait le secret. Lorsqu'il pénétra dans la pièce, il vit effectivement son majordome concentré sur la préparation qu'ils ne sauraient tarder à déguster pour le déjeuner.

« Bonjour monsieur » lui lança Alfred sans détacher son attention des tomates qu'il était en train de découper en fines rondelles.

« Bonjour Alfred » répondit Bruce tout en s'asseyant à la table, regardant ce dernier en plein ouvrage.

Une fois les tomates découpées le majordome releva le regard vers lui et lui adressa un sourire, que Bruce lui rendit. Connaissant bien les habitudes de son jeune maître, Alfred lui proposa une tasse remplie d'un liquide sombre d'où s'échappaient d'agréables volutes de fumée.

« Café ? lui proposa-t-il

\- Café. » répondit simplement Bruce en acceptant la tasse qui lui était tendue.

Il sirota le breuvage tandis qu'Alfred continuait à cuisiner. Peu à peu il sentit les effets du liquide se répandre dans son corps, achevant de le réveiller.

« La nuit a-t-elle été bonne ? demanda le majordome.

\- Plutôt oui... répondit Bruce toujours songeur.

\- Mais ? demanda Alfred qui connaissait bien ce ton.

\- Mais... Toujours pas de trace du Joker » lâcha finalement le jeune homme.

Suite à ces mots il regarda intensément son café, dont il ne restait plus beaucoup de gorgées à présent, comme si le breuvage pouvait lui fournir des réponses à ses interrogations ; il était prêt à se perdre à nouveau dans ses pensées, comme à son réveil.

« Vous finirez par l'avoir. »

Le ton d'Alfred, sûr de ses propos, sortit le justicier de ses ruminations et lui arracha un léger sourire. Il savait que si jamais il venait à douter, Alfred, lui, serait toujours là pour lui témoigner sa pleine confiance. Bruce sentit une pointe de motivation se raviver dans sa poitrine et fut infiniment reconnaissant envers son majordome, qui était également son ami et mentor.

« Quelque chose de prévu pour votre journée ? Enfin, pour votre après-midi » rectifia le concerné en avisant l'heure donnée par la grande horloge du salon visible depuis leur place.

« Rien du tout » répondit Bruce en s'étirant de tout son long, face à la perspective d'une bonne après-midi de repos.

Le majordome haussa un sourcil.

« Rien, dites-vous ? Dois-je en conclure que vous n'irez donc pas à cette journée d'études ? »

Les derniers mots d'Alfred réveillèrent la curiosité de Bruce, qui se rappela soudain de l'enveloppe et de l'invitation à son nom qu'il avait reçu quelques jours plus tôt. Puis il haussa les épaules.

« Il faut croire que non... De toute façon j'ai manqué tout le début » constata Bruce, tout de même un peu déçu dans le fond de ne pas avoir saisi l'occasion de cette nouvelle découverte. De plus, cela lui aurait sûrement changé les idées...

Alfred fit revenir deux morceaux de viande rouge dans la poêle d'un geste expert, sans en détacher le regard tandis qu'il reprenait la parole.

« Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit bien important ; après tout il s'agit d'un enchaînement de conférences, vous pourriez tout aussi bien n'assister qu'à une seule d'entre elles si vous le désiriez.

\- Vraiment ? demanda Bruce un peu surpris.

\- Tout à fait, ce n'est pas si rare de faire cela. Même si bien sûr il est plus poli de rester pour la journée ou demi-journée entière. »

Le jeune milliardaire prit le temps de considérer les paroles de son majordome. Oui en effet, il semblait plus poli d'être présent pour la journée entière, mais apparemment une demi-journée semblait également envisageable – il faisait pleinement confiance à Alfred en terme de connaissances universitaires, les siennes étant plutôt limitées.

Il resta ainsi à réfléchir quelques instants, puis se leva pour aller chercher le programme de la fameuse journée d'études, qu'il avait vu pour la dernière fois traîner sur l'un des meubles de l'entrée. Bruce le retrouva rapidement puis se redirigea vers la cuisine tandis qu'il en relisait le contenu. Les conférences de l'après-midi étaient plutôt portées sur la question de la criminalité – la matinée ayant été principalement consacrée aux études portant sur les instincts grégaires de l'être humain. Il remarqua d'ailleurs qu'une conférence de la fin de journée serait consacrée à faire le lien entre ces deux notions, grégarité et criminalité.

Lorsqu'il revint dans la cuisine, songeur, Alfred avait eut le temps de poser deux assiettes et des couverts sur la table. Le repas semblait être presque prêt, et alors qu'il en ajoutait les touches finales, le majordome leva un regard interrogateur vers lui.

« Les conférences recommencent à 14 heures, répondit Bruce à la question silencieuse.

\- Cela vous laisserait-il suffisamment de temps si vous souhaitiez y aller ? »

Bruce jeta un œil à la pendule qui indiquait un peu plus de midi et demi à présent. Ça pouvait encore être jouable...

« Peut-être oui » répondit-il vaguement, encore un peu incertain de son envie.

Bruce repensa alors aux derniers événements de la nuit, au Joker et à son échec de ne pouvoir trouver aucune trace de lui, et encore moins son identité. Bien que les circonstances soient différentes, maintenant, il avait l'occasion de découvrir qui était ce fameux Jack Napier qui lui avait envoyé personnellement cette drôle d'invitation. Après tout, cela pouvait peut-être rééquilibrer son insatisfaction et apaiser quelque peu sa curiosité, si peu rassasiée ces derniers temps.

.

Au volant de sa mercedes de couleur nuit, Bruce suivait les panneaux présents sur le campus universitaire indiquant la direction de l'Amphithéâtre n°1, lieu de la journée d'études d'anthropologie. Après avoir navigué quelques instants tout en contemplant la grandeur de l'université, il trouva le parking apparemment le plus proche du dit amphithéâtre et y laissa sa voiture. Le programme de la journée à la main, il marcha tout en essayant de s'orienter grâce au petit plan de l'université qui y était imprimé au dos, ainsi qu'à l'aide des panneaux pour piétons parsemant le campus.

Au bout de quelques minutes, le jeune milliardaire arriva aux abords d'un grand bâtiment devant lequel était rassemblé plusieurs dizaines de personnes. Levant le regard, il aperçut la mention « Amphithéâtre 1 », de même que la banderole suspendue au-dessus de la porte d'entrée, affublée de l'intitulé de la journée d'études : « _Anthropologie contemporaine : instinct grégaire et criminalité_ ». Après ce constat, Bruce regarda l'heure : il restait approximativement une dizaine de minutes avant la reprise des conférences.

Zigzagant entre les personnes présentes à l'extérieur, le jeune homme finit par atteindre la porte d'entrée et l'ouvrit afin de pénétrer dans la salle. Il fut immédiatement impressionné par la grandeur de la pièce : plusieurs rangées de longues tables ponctuées de strapontins s'étendaient devant lui, et Bruce se demanda combien de personnes pouvaient bien rentrer dans une telle pièce. Plusieurs centaines, c'était sûr. Les places étaient disposées dans un dégradé de hauteur, et tout en bas se trouvait une large estrade meublée d'un grand bureau, au-dessus desquels trônait un immense écran blanc éclairé par un rétroprojecteur.

Il constata que là aussi, nombre de personnes étaient rassemblées, mais en plus petits groupes qu'à l'extérieur ; d'autres étaient quant à elles déjà assises à leur place, et Bruce décida de les imiter. Il regarda son invitation personnelle et releva qu'il n'y avait pas de numéro de siège dessus ; il décida donc d'aller s'installer le plus en hauteur possible, afin d'avoir une vue d'ensemble sur cet étrange tableau qui se présentait à lui.

A peine s'était-il avancé dans le but de parcourir l'amphithéâtre qu'il fut abordé par un vieil homme chauve – le professeur Wilson, lui souffla un coin de sa mémoire – s'extasiant de le voir ici. Bruce répondit poliment en serrant la main que l'homme lui présentait et, alors qu'il lui servait un monologue ennuyeux, il fut rejoint par d'autres personnes, des collègues sans doute, ravis de venir saluer le célèbre Bruce Wayne. Bruce s'était donc armé de son habituel sourire charmeur, de politesse et de patience pour écouter tout ce que ce beau monde avait à lui raconter. Au bout de quelques minutes il réussit à prendre congés de ses interlocuteurs, disant qu'il souhaitait s'installer.

« Venez donc avec nous » lui proposa le vieux professeur en désignant des places dans les premiers rangs.

Bruce déclina poliment, arguant qu'il préférait s'installer en haut des gradins pour avoir une meilleure vue, puis les laissa pour mettre en acte son projet.

Une fois débarrassé du troupeau qui s'était formé autour de lui le jeune homme s'installa à une place libre au dernier rang, proche des escaliers menant à la sortie. Il dut à deux reprises se lever pour laisser passer des personnes s'installant un peu plus loin dans sa rangée, et se retrouva au final avec, comme voisin de place, un quarantenaire moustachu dont le nez était surmonté de petites lunettes rondes.

Peu à peu les gens de l'extérieur pénétrèrent dans l'enceinte et les places se remplirent. Bruce constata que la journée d'études avait son petit succès, puisqu'il ne restait à présent presque aucun siège de libre. Le temps que la conférence commence, il fit un rapide calcul mental et estima le nombre de places à environ huit cents personnes.

Et puis, enfin, un homme grimpa élégamment les quatre petites marches menant à l'estrade et s'avança sur le devant de la scène. Bruce le détailla longuement. Il était grand et svelte, sa carrure étant finement mise en valeur par un costume noir qui, sans aucune doute, avait dû être taillé sur mesure. Bien que depuis sa place éloignée il ne pouvait pas le voir de manière très détaillée, Bruce releva tout de même ses cheveux d'un châtain foncé aux reflets brillants impeccablement ramenés en arrière, son nez fin ainsi que sa bouche qui, lui sembla-t-il, était ornée d'un léger sourire ; et enfin ses grands yeux, dont le regard se promenait d'un air confiant sur toute l'assemblée. Respirant la confiance en soi, l'homme attendit patiemment, apparemment prêt à s'adresser à la foule qui, à sa vue, se fit de plus en plus silencieuse.

Une fois le silence installé l'homme attrapa un micro sans fil et prit la parole.

« Mesdames et messieurs » dit-il alors d'un ton assuré, avec une voix où se mêlaient à la fois douceur et fermeté. Il suspendit sa phrase quelques instants, comme pour savourer l'effet de ses premiers mots, avant d'enchaîner dans le calme le plus complet : « Au nom de l'équipe universitaire qui a mené à bien le projet concrétisé aujourd'hui, je tiens à vous remercier pour votre présence, que vous ayez été avec nous dès ce matin ou bien que vous soyez nouveaux venus en ce début d'après-midi. »

A ces mots, il sembla à Bruce que le regard de l'homme s'était subitement tourné vers lui. Il reçut comme une sorte de décharge électrique intérieure en constatant que oui, il en était persuadé à présent, l'homme avait bel et bien son regard ancré dans le sien. Et quel regard ! Le jeune milliardaire se sentit presque transpercé, sondé, par ce regard vif et profond qui le fixait avec intensité. 

Quelque chose se réveilla en lui, accélérant les pulsations de son cœur à son grand étonnement. Son instinct cherchait à lui dire quelque chose à propos de cet homme charismatique, au regard inquisiteur et à la présence presque magnétique. Bruce pouvait se sentir comme attiré vers lui, littéralement, dans la mesure où son attention était à présent uniquement tournée vers cet homme, occultant totalement le reste de la salle... A tel point qu'il sursauta presque lorsque l'homme reprit la parole, entamant un discours qui, sembla-t-il, avait été soigneusement élaboré à l'avance.

« Après avoir étudié ce matin, grâce à nos intervenants de qualité, les caractéristiques générales des animaux grégaires et leurs prolongements jusqu'à l'être humain » rappela-t-il sur un ton professoral, « nous nous sommes arrêtés sur les trois grandes familles de comportements grégaires que sont le type protecteur, le type socialisé et le type agressif. Cet après-midi, nous allons dans un premier temps écouter madame Reynolds, doctorante en anthropologie, qui mettra en lien les questions de grégarité et de pulsionnalité. »

Pendant ce discours, l'homme avait détaché son regard du sien, et Bruce avait alors réussi à faire de même, sortant presque d'un état de transe, comme hypnotisé. Étranges, ces effets que l'homme avaient eu sur lui... Mais en contemplant le reste de l'assemblée, le milliardaire constata qu'il n'était probablement pas le seul concerné : tous étaient si calmes et silencieux, les yeux rivés sur leur interlocuteur, accrochés à ses mots, qu'il lui sembla que l'homme exerçait pour ainsi dire une sorte de fascination sur son public, vu à quel point il arrivait à captiver son auditoire avec de simples mots...

Curieux, le jeune homme se tourna vers son voisin de tablée, qui était lui aussi profondément concentré sur le discours qui continuait face à lui. L'interrompant le plus poliment possible, Bruce ne put s'empêcher de lui poser une question.

« Excusez-moi monsieur... Sauriez-vous me dire qui est cet homme sur l'estrade ? »

Son voisin moustachu lui lança en retour un regard presque condescendant.

« Voyons » chuchota-t-il près de son oreille pour lui répondre. « Il s'agit de Jack Napier, bien sûr. »

.

Un peu plus tôt, Jack Napier était en pleine discussion dans l'amphithéâtre, entouré d'un petit groupe de personnes principalement composé de ses collègues, lorsqu'il l'avait vu entrer. Bruce Wayne.   
Un sourire avait étiré ses lèvres à ce constat. Tout en continuant la discussion dans laquelle il était lancé, il avait observé le jeune milliardaire d'un œil discret. L'image du jeune Bruce Wayne découvrant l'amphithéâtre, regardant autour de lui avec étonnement, lui avait immédiatement fait penser à un enfant perdu au milieu d'un vaste parc d'attraction. Il y avait quelque chose de naïf dans ses yeux parcourant ainsi la grande salle.

Et puis le changement s'était opéré. Le vieux professeur Wilson s'était dirigé vers Bruce, et Jack avait vu le milliardaire changer du tout au tout, adoptant un masque d'hypocrisie polie alors que le vieil homme venait s'adresser à lui avec emphase, bientôt rejoint par d'autres chercheurs enchantés de pouvoir saluer le fameux Bruce Wayne. Quelques minutes plus tard, le jeune homme avait réussi à se débarrasser du troupeau qui s'était formé autour de lui et avait gravi les marches pour atteindre le haut des gradins, où il prit place et attendit patiemment. Tout en restant discret, Jack n'avait pas perdu une miette de ses agissements.

L'enseignant-chercheur fut tout bonnement ravi que Bruce Wayne ait répondu à son invitation. Jack n'avait eu aucune véritable certitude que le jeune Wayne l'accepte ; ça avait simplement été une tentative... qui, au final, se révélait fructueuse. C'est avec le sourire, grâce à cette pensée, que Jack avait ensuite gravi les marches menant à la grande estrade, dans le but de relancer la journée de conférences – dont il avait pris soin d'orienter les thématiques vers des sujets pouvant titiller l'intérêt du Batman : grégarité renvoyant à la population de Gotham, que le justicier défendait ardemment, et criminalité qui était sa cible, constamment.

D'un pas princier, il s'était avancé sur le devant de la scène, scrutant la foule face à lui. Il avait pris soin de promener son regard sur l'assemblée tout en évitant de croiser le regard du jeune Wayne, préférant lui faire un effet un peu plus direct quelques secondes plus tard, lorsqu'il remercia chacun de sa présence, appuyant le fait qu'il s'agisse là de personnes présentes dès la matinée ou bien de nouveaux venus ; c'est sur ces mots qu'il avait décidé de poser son regard sur le jeune homme au fond de la salle.

Même d'aussi loin, Jack avait eu le plaisir de le voir légèrement tressaillir, ayant apparemment capté que l'attention de l'anthropologue était entièrement focalisée sur lui. Sur lui seul.   
Il avait laissé le silence planer quelques secondes, juste ce qu'il fallait pour donner suffisamment de profondeur à son regard et à ses propos, troublant le jeune Wayne ; mais sans oublier de reprendre la parole suffisamment tôt pour ne pas perdre l'attention du reste de la foule.

Alors, ses yeux se détachant de ceux du milliardaire, Jack avait repris d'un ton assuré la présentation du programme de la journée. Après avoir rappelé ce qui avait été vu lors des conférences du matin, il avait lancé la thématique de la première présentation de l'après-midi. Puis, dans un geste révérencieux, il avait invité la prochaine intervenante à venir le rejoindre sur l'estrade, lui tendant le micro tout en s'effaçant discrètement tandis que celle-ci commençait son discours, lui, restant dans l'un des coins sombres du fond de la scène.

Jack fit bien attention de ne pas recroiser tout de suite le regard du milliardaire. Il voulait que celui-ci ait tout le loisir de l'étudier, ce qu'il laissa faire tout en faisant semblant de se concentrer sur les paroles de sa collègue qui s'adressait à la foule. Hn hn. Ahin. Oui, madame Reynolds, très intéressant votre petit discours, pensa sarcastiquement l'anthropologue.

La mascarade lui permettant d'essayer d'attraper Bruce Wayne dans ses filets ayant porté ses fruits, maintenant, écouter les longs monologues de ses collègues ne l'intéressait plus ; tout ce qu'il voulait, s'était se rapprocher encore un peu plus du jeune Wayne. Mais à présent que les conférences avaient repris, cela ne serait pas possible avant plusieurs heures... Ne se laissant pas démonter pour autant, Jack s'arma de toute sa patience et attendit, gardant en tête qu'il serait bientôt récompensé de ses efforts.

A partir d'un certain point, jugeant avoir suffisamment patienté, il lança un nouveau regard à ce cher Bruce Wayne. Le milliardaire était assis bien droit sur son siège, écoutant apparemment avec intérêt ce qu'énonçait la doctorante. Au bout de quelques secondes, la cible de ses pensées sembla se rendre compte du regard qui pesait sur lui et, lentement, il tourna les yeux pour rencontrer ceux de Jack. Cette fois-ci, l'anthropologue s'abstint de tout sourire, de tout geste ; il voulait simplement laisser transparaître dans son regard une curiosité neutre pour le jeune homme au fond de la salle. Celui-ci ne sourcilla pas non plus et, pendant un temps que Jack n'aurait su évaluer, ils continuèrent à se regarder ainsi, en chiens de faïence.

Et puis le bruit environnant le ramena à l'instant présent. Les applaudissement retentissaient dans la grande salle, signant la fin de la présentation. D'abord sans lâcher le milliardaire des yeux, Jack tapa dans ses mains pour se donner bonne allure ; puis, finalement, il détacha ses yeux du haut des gradins pour les poser sur la doctorante, qui remerciait le public face à elle. Jack se leva et, arborant son plus beau sourire, s'approcha d'elle pour lui reprendre le micro qu'elle tendait dans sa direction. Il la remercia chaleureusement puis s'adressa à nouveau à l'assemblée.

« N'oubliez pas, mesdames et messieurs, de noter quelque part si vous avez des questions à poser à nos intervenants : la dernière demi-heure de cette journée est prévue pour un temps d'échange entre vous et les professionnels de cet après-midi. »

Il vit des hochements des têtes en signe d'assentiment, et attendit quelques instants avant de reprendre.

« Je vous demande à nouveau toute votre attention pour la présentation qui va suivre : celle du professeur Alvarado, psychosociologue, qui s'apprête à aborder aujourd'hui la question des pulsions et de l'agir violent. »

Jack fit signe au professeur de le rejoindre sur scène ; celui-ci se leva du premier rang tout en gardant ses notes à la main, puis gravit les quelques marches le séparant de l'anthropologue. Une fois face à face ils se serrèrent la main, et le nouvel intervenant accepta le micro tendu vers lui. Jack reprit place dans l'ombre de la scène tandis que la nouvelle présentation commençait.

Là aussi, il s'arma de patience, n'écoutant que d'une oreille distraite les propos de l'universitaire. La lassitude le gagnait déjà ; d'autant plus que, même si cela aurait pu combler son ennui, il s'interdisait de regarder à nouveau le jeune Wayne. Pas maintenant. Pas tout de suite. Pas après l'échange de regards qui venait d'avoir lieu juste avant... Il devait laisser le temps faire son œuvre, et Jack prit donc son mal en patience.

Quarante-cinq minutes plus tard, il fut soulagé d'être sorti de l'ennui par les applaudissements du public, signant la fin de la présentation orale du professeur de psychologie sociale. S'emparant à nouveau du micro, Jack annonça alors le moment de transition de l'après-midi : la pause d'un quart d'heure avant la reprise des conférences. Il reposa son micro sur le bureau et, déjà, des mouvements agitaient l'assemblée, nombre de personnes se levant pour aller se dégourdir les jambes, fumer une cigarette à l'extérieur, ou bien simplement discuter avec d'autres personnes un peu plus loin.

Jack mit toute son énergie à éviter de regarder le jeune Wayne. Ce n'était toujours pas le bon moment à son goût, pas encore. Alors, il accueillit avec un plaisir feint les quelques personnes qui venaient jusqu'à lui pour discuter, encore une fois, de ô combien cette journée d'études avait été une délicieuse idée. Au bout de quelques minutes de discussion badine, l'anthropologue ne put s'empêcher de constater, du coin de l'œil, que Wayne faisait partie de ceux qui n'avaient pas bougé de leur place.

Toujours faussement concentré sur ses interlocuteurs, il se demanda si d'ici la fin de la pause le jeune homme viendrait lui parler. Il l'espérait. Pourtant, au fil que les minutes passaient, son espoir s'amaigrissait ; mais une autre pensée vint à la place. Bruce Wayne était sûrement encore trop occupé, pour le moment, à jauger ce fameux Jack Napier qu'il ne connaissait pas ; il l'avait vu sur scène, certes, mais observer l'enseignant-chercheur en pleine interaction sociale devait être intéressant pour le jeune justicier, se fit-il la réflexion. Alors, l'homme donna son plus beau spectacle privé : sourires charmeurs sans en faire trop, paroles incisives sans être cinglantes, posture digne sans être trop emphatique... Il séduisait la petite troupe autour de lui et celle-ci le lui rendait bien. Du grand Jack Napier.

Il se demanda ce que Bruce Wayne pouvait bien en penser...

.

Lorsque la pause d'un quart d'heure fut annoncée, Bruce se leva pour laisser passer des personnes de sa rangée souhaitant aller prendre l'air. Mais lui, il resta ensuite résolument à sa place.

Il avait d'abord été intrigué par le regard que lui avait lancé Jack Napier lors de l'ouverture présentant cette demi-journée. Il était resté songeur face à sa propre réaction, essayant d'analyser ce qu'il percevait chez cet homme. Puis, lors de la première conférence, Bruce avait de nouveau senti un regard peser sur lui. Lentement, il avait tourné les yeux pour se plonger dans ceux de Jack Napier qui le regardait, là encore, de cette manière si singulière. Rassemblant tout son self-control, Bruce avait alors soutenu ce regard et observé lui aussi cet homme intrigant, tous deux se dévisageant en silence.

Le jeune milliardaire avait commencé à se demander ce que pouvait bien lui vouloir Jack Napier. Pourquoi le fixait-il ainsi ? Était-ce simplement son regard naturel, ou bien y avait quelque chose derrière ? Alors qu'il espérait trouver des réponses à ses questions dans le dit regard, les applaudissements du public avaient coupé ce moment de flottement, obligeant Napier à retourner à son rôle de "présentateur" de la journée, détournant son attention de Bruce. Attention qu'il ne lui avait plus du tout accordée pendant toute la durée de la deuxième conférence, au grand dam de la curiosité de Bruce.

Alors que la pause venait de commencer, l'espace d'un instant, il se demanda si Jack Napier allait venir lui parler... Mais apparemment non. L'homme était descendu de l'estrade et s'était arrêté non loin, entouré d'un petit groupe de gens avec lesquels il discutait vivement. Le milliardaire en profita donc, tant qu'à y être, pour continuer à l'observer : il parlait avec les autres personnes d'un air vif, enthousiaste, le sourire accroché aux lèvres, ses mimiques et ses gestes appuyant ses propos que Bruce ne pouvait entendre depuis sa place. Il remarqua que les personnes autour de l'homme avaient tous les yeux rivés sur lui, chacun cherchant à lui adresser la parole à son tour. Cette impression de fascination lui revint à l'esprit, et Bruce se fit la réflexion que Jack Napier semblait bien savoir charmer son monde.

Bientôt la salle se remplit à nouveau, et peu de temps après Jack Napier remonta sur scène. Toujours de son pas altier, il s'approcha de l'assemblée de nouveau suspendu à ses lèvres pour présenter la dernière conférence de la journée, portant sur la « criminologie pluridisciplinaire », mêlant cette fois-ci quatre intervenants : un juriste, une sociologue, un anthropologue et une psychologue. De ce que Bruce en saisit, l'échange fut très intéressant ; néanmoins une partie de sa concentration était toujours ailleurs, focalisée sur Jack Napier qui était revenu à sa place secondaire, au fond de la scène.

Trois quarts d'heure plus tard l'échange se termina, clôturé par des remerciements suivis d'applaudissements. Ensuite le micro revint à Jack Napier – qui, soit dit en passant, ne lui avait toujours pas accordé de nouveau regard – qui présenta alors le but de la dernière demi-heure de la journée : un temps de questions de la part du public destinées aux professionnels ayant fait leurs présentations durant l'après-midi. Tous étaient remontés sur l'estrade et Napier semblait comme les présider, sur le devant de la scène, armé de son micro et de son charisme.

L'anthropologue joua son rôle à merveille, invitant les questions à fleurir de par son regard perçant et interrogateur promené sur la foule, ainsi que de par sa voix au timbre si particulier. Les premières questions avaient commencé lorsque Bruce se demanda si Jack Napier lui-même avait présenté une conférence aujourd'hui ; le jeune milliardaire reprit en main le dépliant du programme de la journée d'études pour chercher la réponse à sa propre question. Après quelques instants, il constata que Jack Napier n'était aucunement mentionné comme conférencier ; son rôle était apparemment seulement celui de "discutant" et au passage il relut sur le papier la mention spécifiant que c'était Napier qui avait été l'organisateur principal de cette journée. « L'homme de l'ombre », se dit Bruce face à ces informations.

Et puis, enfin, la dernière demi-heure s'écoula. Il était 18 heures lorsque finalement l'anthropologue annonça la fin de la journée d'études et remercia chaleureusement la foule face à lui. De nouveaux applaudissements retentirent. Puis, peu à peu, le calme revint. Jack Napier reposa le micro sur le grand bureau de l'estrade d'où les intervenants commençaient à descendre, imités du public qui amorçait doucement la descente des gradins. Bruce laissa d'abord le gros de la foule passer, avant de se décider à faire de même.

Tandis qu'il descendait les escaliers, sur son passage, il croisa quelques personnes l'ayant reconnu et tenant absolument à lui serrer la main. Ce que Bruce accepta sans broncher ; cependant il fit rapidement comprendre à ces gens-là qu'il avait autre chose à faire, les saluant poliment avant de s'éclipser vers son nouvel objectif : la scène de l'amphithéâtre, et plus précisément Jack Napier qui en descendait justement.

Un petit groupe de personnes – à peu près les mêmes avec qui il était lors de la pause – attendait l'anthropologue, et se jeta presque sur lui pour entamer une nouvelle discussion. Celui-ci serra poliment quelques mains – comme Bruce venait de le faire auparavant, se fit-il la réflexion – et répondit aux personnes s'adressant à lui.

Et puis, lorsque le jeune milliardaire arriva au niveau de cet attroupement, un petit cercle de personnes seulement le séparant de Jack Napier, Bruce eut une hésitation.

Cela lui avait pourtant paru naturel, logique, d'aller rencontrer l'homme à la fin de cette journée. Mais à présent qu'il était presque face à lui, il se fit la réflexion que, peut-être, il ferait tout aussi bien de partir aussi discrètement qu'il était venu.  
Cependant, il n'eut pas le temps de se pencher plus sérieusement sur cette option.

A quelques pas de là, Jack Napier avait capté sa présence, dirigeant alors son regard perçant vers lui. D'un geste de la main accompagné d'une rapide parole d'excuse, l'enseignant-chercheur quitta son petit groupe sans un regret et fendit le cercle des personnes l'entourant pour se diriger vers Bruce, son regard ancré dans le sien et un sourire éblouissant accroché aux lèvres.

.

.

.


	3. Les mailles du filet

« Monsieur Wayne » constata Jack Napier en s'avançant vers Bruce, toujours paré de son grand sourire.

Le timbre de sa voix sonna d'autant plus mélodieusement aux oreilles de Bruce à présent qu'il n'était plus amplifié artificiellement par le dispositif sonore de la salle.

« Monsieur Napier » répondit le jeune homme poliment, tandis qu'il acceptait la main tendue vers lui. La poigne était à la fois douce et ferme, et le jeune milliardaire se surprit à trouver ce contact agréable.

Il profita de ce moment pour détailler l'homme face à lui. Jack Napier devait n'être âgé que d'une petite trentaine d'années tout au plus ; son visage était allongé, ses traits fins, de même que son nez, surmonté de deux yeux d'un marron clair tacheté de jaune, arborant toujours ce regard scrutateur, qui lui sembla d'autant plus profond maintenant qu'il n'était plus qu'à quelques dizaines de centimètres de lui. L'anthropologue avait la peau pâle, presque nacrée, ce qui était surligné par sa chemise blanche entourée d'un blazer aussi noir que le pantalon et les chaussures qu'il portait.

L'homme s'adressa à nouveau à lui, souriant.

« Ravi de vous rencontrer » lui dit-il.

Bruce hocha la tête.

« Ravi également. »

Le jeune milliardaire était en réalité plus intrigué que ravi ; Jack Napier avait en effet cette aura presque magnétique, énigmatique, et quelque chose en Bruce le poussait à rester méfiant face à cet étrange personnage.

L'espace d'un instant leurs regards restèrent accrochés l'un à l'autre, presque comme si le monde autour d'eux n'existait plus. Pourtant, au bout de quelques instants, le regard de Napier se décrocha du sien et parcourut la salle autour d'eux.

« Que diriez-vous d'aller dehors ? » proposa-t-il au vu du brouhaha qui persistait dans l'amphithéâtre, encore peuplé de quelques personnes s'étant arrêtées sur le chemin de la sortie pour bavasser les unes avec les autres.

« ...Je vous suis » répondit Bruce, acceptant la proposition.

L'anthropologue ouvrit la marche et le milliardaire le suivit jusqu'à la sortie. L'air frais s'engouffra par la porte qu'ils franchirent, et Bruce remarqua que là aussi nombre de gens formaient de petits attroupements épars. Quelques personnes s'approchèrent d'eux dans le but de serrer la main de Napier, puis la sienne, et échanger quelques mots polis. L'universitaire les remercia chacun leur tour, cependant il réussit à s'esquiver habilement et fit signe à Bruce de le suivre un peu plus loin.

Une fois quelques pas de plus effectués, ils se détachèrent un peu plus du troupeau. Tandis que l'effervescence se faisait moins présente, Napier lui fit une nouvelle proposition.

« Voulez-vous marcher un peu ? » lui demanda-t-il.

Bruce, toujours méfiant mais curieux, accepta d'un signe de tête après une seconde de réflexion. Ils se mirent alors en marche d'un pas tranquille, s'éloignant encore un peu plus du reste de la foule. Le silence s'installa entre eux tandis qu'ils se jetaient, à n'en pas douter, quelques regards furtifs, alors qu'ils déambulaient entre les grands bâtiments de l'université.

« Qu'avez-vous pensé de cette journée d'études ? » lui demanda Jack Napier poliment.

Bruce posa plus franchement son regard sur lui.

« Je n'ai pas pu assister à la matinée... mais l'après-midi était très intéressante. »

L'universitaire hocha la tête tandis qu'ils continuaient à marcher au travers du campus. Un simple échange formel pour commencer, soit. Mais Bruce avait quelques questionnements qu'il lui fallait éclaircir. Ce fut donc lui qui reprit la parole.

« J'ai été surpris de recevoir votre invitation, avoua-t-il.

\- Vraiment ? demanda Napier en haussant un sourcil.

\- Oui. A vrai dire, je n'avais encore jamais assisté à un pareil événement.

\- Vous n'avez pas fait vos études ici ? Participer à ce type de journée est assez commun lorsque l'on y est étudiant, ajouta l'universitaire en voyant le regard interrogateur de son vis-à-vis.

\- Non, j'ai suivi un enseignement dans le privé.

\- Quel domaine ? demanda Jack sur le ton d'une curiosité bienveillante.

\- Management.

\- Intéressant.

\- Plutôt oui. Même si aujourd'hui je me suis découvert un nouvel intérêt pour les sciences humaines. »

A cette phrase Jack Napier répondit par un petit rire franc et cristallin, une lueur d'amusement pétillant dans ses yeux. Bruce se détendit imperceptiblement face à l'authenticité transparaissant chez l'homme à cet instant.

« Ces conférences vous ont donc tant intéressé que ça ?

\- Elles étaient toutes de grande qualité, répondit Bruce. Je me suis d'ailleurs demandé si vous en aviez présenté une vous-même.

\- Pas cette fois-ci, répondit Jack humblement.

\- Mais c'est vous qui avez tout organisé, c'est ça ?

\- Exact. Avec l'aide de mes collègues, bien sûr. »

Le silence s'installa à nouveau entre eux ; mais rien de pesant, un silence plutôt confortable, comme s'ils étaient de vieux amis à qui le temps n'importait guère. Bruce en profita alors pour regarder autour de lui, admirant la taille du campus et la grandeur des bâtiments refaits à neuf.

Puis, au bout d'un moment, il posa la question qui trottait depuis un certain temps dans son esprit.

« Pourquoi m'avoir invité ? » demanda-t-il sans détour à l'universitaire.

Celui-ci lui jeta un coup d'œil curieux et sembla prendre un temps de réflexion. Puis, lentement, il formula une réponse.

« Pour avoir une occasion de vous rencontrer, lâcha-t-il finalement. J'étais curieux de voir si vous accepteriez pareille invitation : le célèbre Bruce Wayne dont la presse ne parle qu'à travers ses soirées festives pourrait-il trouver un intérêt à venir écouter de vieux croulants discuter de sujets sortant de l'ordinaire ?

\- Ma vie ne se résume pas qu'à cela, précisa Bruce un peu sur la défensive à la mention des médias.

\- J'en suis sûr, répondit Napier avec sérieux et honnêteté. C'était justement l'occasion de sortir de pareils clichés. »

Bruce s'étonna de la franchise de l'homme à ses côtés et de ses motivations. Pour autant, lui-même ne devait pas être trop abrupt afin de mieux cerner ce personnage ; alors il décida pour l'instant de rebondir avec légèreté.

« ...Et puis, tous les conférenciers n'étaient pas de vieux croulants. »

Jack Napier eut un sourire en coin à cette remarque.

« Certes. Mais, heureusement pour vous, vous avez raté la présentation du professeur Wilson lors de la matinée. Non pas qu'elle n'était pas intéressante, mais... Disons qu'il a quelque peu endormi son auditoire. Heureusement que le café était gratuit. »

Bruce sourit à l'idée du vieux professeur, qu'il avait croisé un peu plus tôt, marmonnant sa présentation d'un ton monocorde face à une assemblée dont les paupières se faisaient de plus en plus lourdes.

Tandis qu'ils poursuivaient leur déambulation, l'anthropologue reprit la parole.

« Et puis, pour en revenir à votre question... Outre la curiosité personnelle, lorsque j'ai rappelé à mes collègues que vos parents avaient en leur temps largement contribué, d'un généreux coup de pouce financier, à l'avènement de la nouvelle Maison de la Recherche, ceux-ci se sont empressés d'approuver l'invitation. Votre présence a été appréciée » ajouta-t-il.

Bruce savait en effet que ses parents avaient à l'époque contribué à l'agrandissement de l'université, mais il n'en connaissait pas tous les détails.

« Voudriez-vous la voir ? lui demanda alors l'universitaire.

\- La Maison de la Recherche ? »

Napier hocha la tête pour confirmer.

« Je comptais y repasser une fois la journée terminée, précisa-t-il. Accepteriez-vous de vous joindre à moi ? »

Bruce resta neutre et poli, acceptant la proposition qui attisait quelque peu sa curiosité.

« Avec plaisir » répondit-il à l'universitaire.

L'homme l'invita donc à suivre un nouveau chemin, qu'ils parcoururent dans un silence paisible. Le jour baissait peu à peu, allongeant les ombres des bâtiments auréolés d'une teinte orangée donnant un certain charme aux vastes lieux.

Au bout de quelques minutes ils arrivèrent devant une grande bâtisse dans un beau style architectural, faite de briques et de colonnes de pierres, dont les couleurs étaient accentuées par le soleil couchant. Bruce aperçut contre la façade une plaque en marbre gravée au nom des mécènes, sur laquelle le nom et les prénoms de ses parents figuraient. Le jeune homme ne put s'empêcher de ressentir une pointe de fierté pour ses parents ayant contribué au développement de la recherche universitaire de la ville.

« Notre université fait partie de celles ayant le meilleur département de recherche du pays » énonça Napier comme pour appuyer ses pensées.

Bruce hocha la tête, pensif, tandis que l'air frais les entourait agréablement. L'universitaire sembla remarquer ce détail également.

« J'ai laissé mon manteau à l'intérieur un peu plus tôt, et je pense qu'il ne me sera pas inutile en cette fin de journée. Est-ce que vous voulez en profiter pour entrer ? »

Bruce s'étonna de la proposition, notamment dans la mesure où les lieux avaient l'air vides à cette heure-ci. Un samedi soir, à 18 heures passées, la Maison de la Recherche semblait déserte. Le jeune homme ne put s'empêcher de se demander, l'espace d'un instant, s'il ne pourrait pas s'agir d'un piège. Simple réflexe lié à ses habitudes nocturnes, se corrigea-t-il. Pourquoi Jack Napier chercherait-il à le piéger de quelque façon que ce soit ?

« Pourquoi pas » répondit-il finalement.

Il suivit donc l'homme qui, une fois devant les grandes portes du bâtiment, sortit un badge électronique de l'une de ses poches pour leur ouvrir. Les portes mécaniques s'actionnèrent et ils pénétrèrent ensemble dans la bâtisse.

Le hall était vaste et lumineux, encadré de grands murs d'un bleu clair s'élevant sur plusieurs étages, accessibles par des escaliers en fer forgé. Au milieu du hall trônait une fontaine dont l'eau s'écoulait dans un bruit doux et apaisant. Bruce remarqua également un grand ascenseur en verre un peu plus loin.

Napier ne fit que quelques pas jusqu'à un porte-manteau proche de l'entrée où il attrapa son habit, un grand manteau d'un cuir rouge sombre. Bruce fut quelque peut étonné par ce vêtement contrastant avec la sobriété du reste de la tenue de l'universitaire.

« Comme ça, lui dit alors Napier, vous aurez eu une autre vue de l'université ; ça change de l'amphithéâtre. »

Le jeune milliardaire repensa au vaste amphithéâtre aux murs gris, uniquement peuplé par les gradins et l'estrade. Effectivement, c'était là toute autre chose.

« Vous travaillez ici ? demanda-t-il à l'anthropologue en parcourant les lieux du regard.

\- Rarement, lui répondit-il. En général je fais plutôt dans l'enseignement à distance. »

Son manteau à la main, Jack Napier désigna les étages.

« Vous voulez monter ? Oh, les étages se ressemblent tous – des couloirs pleins de bureaux tous semblables les uns aux autres – mais le dernier étage en revanche vaut le détour.

\- Je vous suis » répondit Bruce laissant son guide mener la danse.

L'anthropologue se dirigea alors vers le grand ascenseur en verre et Bruce l'imita. Ils s'engouffrèrent dans l'habitacle lorsque les portes s'ouvrirent, et Napier appuya sur le bouton du cinquième et dernier étage. Tandis que l'ascenseur se mettait en marche, les faisant s'élever dans les airs, le jeune milliardaire vit défiler les quatre étages où se situaient les bureaux – des couloirs tous semblables les uns aux autres, en effet. Puis, dans un « ding » sonore, les portes vitrées s'ouvrirent sur le dernier étage.

Il semblait que l'étage entier était en réalité une vaste salle de pause. De nombreux fauteuils et canapés y étaient installés, de même que quelques tables et chaises hautes, en plus de distributeurs de boissons et de diverses collations. Mais c'est un autre aspect qui fit comprendre à Bruce pourquoi l'universitaire lui avait dit que cet étage-ci valait le détour : les grandes baies vitrées remplaçant les murs donnaient sur une large terrasse où la vue semblait particulièrement belle.

Jack Napier se dirigea vers l'une des portes vitrées pour leur permettre l'accès à la dite terrasse. L'air était encore un peu plus frais dehors, et une légère bourrasque se fit sentir alors qu'ils parcouraient la terrasse pour s'approcher du rebord, leur donnant une vue imprenable sur l'université. Baigné dans la lueur du crépuscule, le campus était parsemé de quelques éclairages dévoilant les grandes bâtisses et leurs ombres, ainsi que quelques passants s'étant attardé au milieu des espaces de verdure.

Il sembla que l'air frais poussa Jack Napier à se vêtir de son grand manteau rouge, ce qu'il fit d'un geste ample. Malgré cette singularité, Bruce ne put s'empêcher de se dire que le vêtement allait parfaitement à l'universitaire, lui donnant une toute autre allure, mais toujours pleine de classe.

Ils contemplèrent silencieusement la vue pendant un moment. Puis, alors qu'il était jusque là resté immobile, Jack Napier leva son regard vers le ciel.

« L'heure avance, dit-il finalement. Souhaiteriez-vous aller manger ? »

Légèrement surpris par cette proposition, Bruce approuva finalement.

« Avec plaisir, répondit-il. Un buffet est prévu il me semble ? »

Il avait demandé cela en se rappelant ce qui était mentionné sur le programme de la journée d'études. Mais, à sa surprise, Jack Napier lui adressa un drôle de regard.

« Oh... Je ne doute pas que la nourriture du buffet soit de qualité ; pour autant, j'avais dans l'idée de vous proposer, peut-être, de nous rendre dans un endroit plus calme. »  
Il fit une courte pause, semblant réfléchir, avant de reprendre : « Que diriez-vous de partager une table dans un délicieux restaurant français du centre-ville ? »

Bruce fut d'autant plus surpris par cette invitation. Au départ, il n'avait pas imaginé un seul instant sortir du cadre de la journée d'études. Pourtant, depuis que lui et Jack Napier s'étaient rapprochés, la dite journée semblait largement mise de côté, loin derrière eux.

Le jeune homme prit un moment de réflexion. N'avait-il pas autre chose à faire ce soir ? Pas qu'il s'en souvienne... Mais le Batman avait rarement quoi que ce soit de précis dans son agenda ; pour autant du travail l'attendait chaque nuit. Il se rappela alors de la nuit précédente, et de la frustration de se sentir stagner dans sa lutte. N'avait-il pas mérité une soirée de repos ? A ce moment, il croisa le regard perçant de son interlocuteur et s'y perdit un instant. Ce qu'il y vit, bien qu'indescriptible, lui donna envie de s'octroyer ce petit moment hors de ses soucis habituels.

« Ce serait avec plaisir, monsieur Napier » répondit-il finalement.

L'homme parut ravi de sa réponse.

« C'est parfait alors. Mais, je vous en prie, appelez-moi Jack. »

Bruce hocha la tête, acceptant cet accord qu'il tourna en réciprocité.

« Dans ce cas, appelez-moi Bruce. »

Jack lui adressa alors l'un grands grands et fabuleux sourires dont il avait le secret, intérieurement enchanté par la perspective de ce que cette soirée aurait à leur offrir.

.

Jack se perdait dans ses pensées tandis qu'il déambulait dans les rues de Gotham aux côtés de Bruce Wayne. L'anthropologue avait préparé l'événement du jour telle une araignée tissant sa toile, attendant qu'une mouche bien juteuse vienne s'y poser. Ce qui avait réussi. Maintenant que cela était fait, l'universitaire se demandait ce qu'il pouvait bien en faire... La dévorer, en bonne araignée qu'il était ? Cela aurait été trop simple, trop fade...   
Jack avait préparé le piège mais il n'avait pas préparé la suite ; l'araignée n'était qu'une façade, un simple morceau de sa personnalité. L'autre partie, fréquemment incarnée par le Joker, était plutôt du genre imprévisible, pulsionnelle. Une fois le jeune Wayne ayant mordu à l'hameçon, il avait été face à l'inconnu. Que faire ?   
L'universitaire avait d'abord songé à ignorer le jeune homme. Quoi de plus déstabilisant que d'être ignoré par la personne vous ayant invité ? Mais sur le moment, une fois le jeune milliardaire venu jusqu'à lui, Jack n'avait pu s'y résoudre. Il y avait quelque chose en lui qui l'avait poussé vers l'autre homme... Sa curiosité, probablement : il avait été là, à portée de main, et Jack avait eu envie d'aller à sa rencontre, de l'attraper, de s'en saisir. Envie de le séparer de la foule et de se l'accaparer pleinement.

Cela avait été un succès, et Jack s'était délecté de leurs petites discussions, de leur promenade au sein de l'université, et de leur petite visite de la Maison de la Recherche. Une fois sur la terrasse du bâtiment, une idée lui avait traversé l'esprit : et s'il avait poussé le jeune homme par-dessus bord ? Cela aurait été aussi drôle qu'intéressant : Bruce Wayne aurait-il laissé la place au Batman pour se sortir de ce mauvais pas ? Un Batman sans armure, luttant contre un ennemi imprévu...   
Mais Jack n'avait pu s'y résoudre, là non plus. Bien qu'intéressant, cela aurait été trop direct. Il avait d'abord envie de mieux connaître sa proie, de prendre le temps de l'apprivoiser avant de tenter quoi que ce soit de déstabilisant. Plus l'attente serait longue et plus la chute serait grande...

Laissant sa personnalité charmeuse prendre le dessus, Jack avait alors proposé de continuer à s'isoler avec le jeune Bruce ; un restaurant chic et de qualité pour ce faire, vers lequel ils étaient à présent en train de se diriger.

Une idée similaire à celle qu'il avait eu sur le toit du bâtiment de la Recherche s'imposa alors à lui : et s'il attaquait le jeune homme, là, au milieu de la rue baignée par la nuit obscure ? Jack rejeta bien vite cette idée : cela aurait pu être assez cocasse et surprenant, mais toujours trop direct. Il eut tout de même un léger rire intérieur à cette idée farfelue... Mais non, il voulait être plus fin, plus méticuleux, plus retors avec cette proie si particulière. L'agressivité physique n'était pas de mise... Du moins, pas pour l'instant.

Jack prit alors une sorte de recul intérieur et les regarda tous deux, déambulant sur les trottoirs du centre-ville, côte à côte. Une pensée lui traversa l'esprit. Ne semblaient-ils pas former un joli couple ainsi ? Ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire.   
Pouvait-il envisager Bruce Wayne sous cet angle, celui de la relation intime ? En tout cas, l'idée de séduction sous-jacente lui plut. Et, à vrai dire, il avait déjà entamé la séduction depuis le moment où il avait posé ses yeux sur le jeune homme ; une simple séduction narcissique au départ... Mais pouvait-elle se transformer en séduction amoureuse, sexuelle ? Cette idée-là lui plut également.

Jack n'avait pas spécialement de préférence : hommes ou femmes, au final peu importait, tant que ses partenaires pouvaient lui permettre d'obtenir satisfaction.  
Où se situerait la satisfaction avec Bruce Wayne ? Et bien, déjà dans la dite séduction : si l'homme derrière lequel se dissimulait le Batman pouvait être séduit par l'homme dissimulant en lui le Joker, ce serait déjà fort intéressant.   
Pouvait-il également y avoir satisfaction sexuelle ? Jack détailla le jeune homme à côté de lui d'un regard furtif : on ne pouvait nier que Bruce Wayne faisait partie de ces hommes agréables à regarder, avec son visage aux traits finement taillés entourés de cette mâchoire carrée et puissante, avec son corps que l'on devinait bien sculpté derrière son beau costume hors de prix... Outre le jeu de séduction et de manipulation, oui, le plaisir de la chair pouvait également être fort intéressant. Car, de plus, quoi de mieux pour renforcer le lien des esprits et des sentiments que le plaisir charnel ?  
Seulement... Bruce Wayne s'avérerait-il sensible à son charme et à ses avances ?

Jack eut un nouveau sourire. Bien que n'ayant pas de plan précis en tête, il savait néanmoins quel serait à présent l'enjeu de cette soirée.

.

Continuant leur marche en silence, détail que Bruce appréciait largement – il semblait que Jack Napier n'était pas du genre à se perdre en discussions futiles, ce qui le changeait des habituelles compagnies que le jeune milliardaire devait supporter lorsqu'il endossait son rôle – ils finirent par arriver devant l'enseigne du restaurant français, où l'universitaire l'invita à pénétrer à sa suite.

Le petit hall d'accueil baignait dans une lumière presque dorée, faisant ressortir la beauté des meubles en bois peuplant la pièce.   
Un homme d'un bon mètre quatre-vingt portant une large moustache arriva rapidement à leur rencontre.

« Monsieur Napier » salua-t-il poliment.

Apparemment, l'universitaire était connu de ce restaurant... Le regard de l'homme se posa ensuite sur Bruce, mais il eut la décence de ne pas paraître surpris après l'avoir reconnu.

« Monsieur Wayne » compléta-t-il respectueusement.

Jack se para de l'un de ses sourires et s'adressa au restaurateur nonchalamment.

« Bonsoir Robert. Nous n'avons pas réservé, mais... vous resterait-il une table pour deux ? »

L'homme les regarda à tour de rôle avant de répondre.

« La salle est complète, mais je vais voir ce que nous pouvons faire. Veuillez patienter je vous prie. »

Le restaurateur partit dans la salle adjacente, où Bruce aperçut nombre de personnes attablées. Il se demanda si l'idée de Napier n'allait pas tomber à l'eau ne voyant effectivement aucune table de libre.

L'homme moustachu revint vers eux une petite minute plus tard.

« Messieurs, nous sommes en train de vous installer une table. Si vous voulez bien me suivre... »

Jack Napier approuva d'un signe de tête et tous deux suivirent l'homme au travers de la grande salle au plafond haut ornée de lustres dégageant une agréable luminosité. Au fond de la pièce, dans un recoin près de la grande baie vitrée encadrée de rideaux de velours, un serveur était en train de dresser une petite table tandis qu'un autre arrivait pour y installer deux chaises.  
Ils se dirigèrent donc tous trois vers cet endroit, et lorsqu'ils furent arrivés à la hauteur des serveurs ceux-ci venaient de finir de préparer la table. Le restaurateur invita ses deux clients à prendre place.

« J'espère que cela sera à votre convenance » leur dit le moustachu.

Jack lui adressa un nouveau sourire.

« Ce sera parfait Robert, merci. »

Pendant cet échange l'un des serveurs était parti leur chercher les menus. Lorsqu'ils les eurent en mains, le dénommé Robert les salua, s'éclipsant le temps de les laisser faire leurs choix.

Bruce était légèrement impressionné par la manœuvre de Jack. D'habitude c'était lui, Bruce Wayne, qui jouait les excentriques en demandant une table supplémentaire dans les restaurants cossus de la ville... Il n'avait encore jamais vu personne d'autre que lui agir ainsi. Il lança alors un regard interrogateur à Jack.

« La cuisine ici est excellente, lui répondit l'universitaire. A chaque fois que je viens je dépense sans compter, et je crois que ce cher Robert l'a remarqué... Ça vaut le coup d'ajouter une petite table pour l'un de ses meilleurs clients. »

Jack lui fit un léger clin d'œil, puis lui demanda ce qui l'intéressait sur le menu. Après avoir détaillé la carte –qu'apparemment Jack connaissait par cœur – Bruce opta pour une salade composée suivie d'un tournedos rossini. L'universitaire, quant à lui, porta son choix sur les toasts de foie gras suivis d'un steak tartare. Lorsque l'un des serveurs revint pour prendre leur commande, l'anthropologue demanda également qu'on leur amène un "Dom Ruinart". Bruce comprit rapidement, lorsque la bouteille arriva à table, qu'il s'agissait d'un délicieux champagne.

« Et à quoi buvons-nous ? » demanda Bruce tandis que Jack versait le doux breuvage dans leurs verres.

Napier leva les yeux vers lui en même temps qu'il leva son verre.

« A notre rencontre » répondit-il simplement.

Bruce leva son verre également et le fit tinter contre celui de son interlocuteur.

« A notre rencontre. »

Le repas se passa agréablement. Outre la nourriture qui était finement préparée et délicieuse en bouche, Bruce se surprit à apprécier cette soirée en compagnie de cet homme, qui était encore un inconnu à peine quelques heures plus tôt. La méfiance qu'il avait ressenti au départ s'était tarie peu à peu : Jack Napier avait toujours ce côté étrange, magnétique, et ce regard perçant déstabilisant, mais pas froid comme Bruce l'imaginait de loin dans l'amphithéâtre ; l'homme le mettait à l'aise, était chaleureux, et il avait cette franchise agréable en plus de cette pointe d'excentricité derrière laquelle on pouvait distinguer une conscience aiguë et une intelligence affûtée.  
L'universitaire se révélait d'agréable compagnie tandis qu'ils discutaient en savourant leur repas. La discussion pouvait tout aussi bien porter sur des sujets légers, anodins, que sur des thématiques plus sérieuses ou plus profondes. Mais à mesure qu'il sentait les effets du champagne se propager dans son corps, Bruce osa des questions plus personnelles. Quel âge avait donc Jack Napier ? Quel était son parcours..?

« Vingt-huit ans, répondit l'anthropologue à la première question. Et pour ce qui est de mon parcours... J'ai grandi dans les Narrows. Pas le plus glorieux des quartiers de la ville... Mais cela m'a ensuite permis d'obtenir une bourse pour étudier à l'université de Gotham. J'y ai fait un Master en cinq ans, un Doctorat en trois années de plus... Et voilà que j'y enseigne depuis presque deux ans maintenant. Comme quoi tout est possible, même pour un gamin des bas quartiers.

\- Et votre famille ? demanda Bruce, curieux.

\- Pas de famille, répondit Jack sans montrer d'émotion. Père inconnu. Mère décédée peu de temps après ma naissance... J'ai été élevé par ma grand-mère, mais elle est morte d'un cancer il y a presque dix ans maintenant. Au final, je peux dire que je n'ai pas d'attache ! dit-il en un rire. Enfin, sauf cette ville... Car c'est elle qui m'a forgé. »

Bruce resta pensif face à ces informations. Il avait du mal à s'imaginer l'universitaire en tant que gamin des Narrows, tel qu'il en croisait parfois dans les rues sales de ce quartier de la ville. Il avait au départ pensé que Jack Napier venait lui aussi d'un milieu plutôt aisé... Comme quoi, l'homme savait jouer des apparences.

Tandis que les desserts arrivaient à leur table – fondant au chocolat pour l'un et crème brûlée pour l'autre – l'universitaire commençait lui aussi à lui poser des questions plus personnelles. Bruce accepta d'y répondre vu la franchise avec laquelle l'homme avait répondu à ses propres questions. Comment Bruce avait-il vécu le fait de devenir si jeune l'héritier de la plus grande fortune de la ville ? Quels avaient été ses projets pour Gotham ; et certains persistaient-ils encore aujourd'hui ?

Le jeune milliardaire avait apprécié de pouvoir discuter ainsi avec quelqu'un d'aussi franc, qui ne jugeait pas ses propos, et aussi curieux qu'ouvert d'esprit.

Après avoir passé plus de deux heures et demi dans le restaurant, les deux hommes finirent par se résoudre à quitter les lieux. Tandis qu'ils avaient regagné le petit hall d'accueil où ils avaient laissé leurs vestes, Bruce eut la surprise de voir Jack Napier s'apprêter à payer leurs deux repas. Voyant la carte bleue dans les mains de l'homme, il ne put s'empêcher de réagir.

« Attendez, je vous invite » lâcha Bruce tout en cherchant son propre moyen de paiement.

Il fut arrêté dans son geste par la main que Jack venait de poser avec douceur sur son avant-bras. Celui-ci avait au coin des lèvres l'un des petits sourires dont lui seul avait le secret.

« C'est moi qui offre, répondit l'universitaire. J'y tiens. »

Le geste et le sourire, couplé au regard de l'homme, firent abandonner Bruce qui le remercia chaleureusement. C'était une situation un peu étrange pour le jeune homme : habituellement, c'était toujours lui qui invitait les autres...

Lorsque la main de Jack Napier quitta son bras, Bruce se surprit à regretter la chaleur de ce contact, disparaissant peu à peu.   
Napier attrapa ensuite son long manteau rouge et s'en habilla, tandis que Bruce revêtait sa propre veste.

L'air s'était encore rafraîchi dehors, mais le jeune milliardaire n'avait pas froid ; au contraire, il lui semblait ressentir une certaine chaleur intérieure... Le champagne peut-être ? Pourtant il avait fait attention de ne pas en abuser – il n'aimait pas voir ses sens trop perturbés par l'alcool – ou bien était-ce la compagnie et la discussion de Napier, tout simplement..?

Bruce redescendit brutalement de son petit nuage en voyant un homme s'approcher d'eux, un appareil photo à la main. Un paparazzi. Bruce ferma les yeux un instant et soupira, rassemblant toute la patience possible pour faire face à cet intrus qui ne manquerait pas de venir les agacer.

Comme prévu, l'homme vint à leur rencontre.

« Ça alors ! s'exclama-t-il. Bruce Wayne ! Et monsieur..?

\- Napier » répondit Jack calmement.

Bruce fronça les sourcils et prit une posture ferme.

« Veuillez nous laisser tranquille, lâcha-t-il froidement. Nous n'avons rien à vous dire.

\- Oh... Alors, prenez juste la pose ! » répondit l'homme armé de son appareil photo.

Bruce s'apprêtait à répondre sur un ton cinglant mais un geste de Jack l'en empêcha. Celui-ci regarda l'homme face à eux de son regard perçant figeant leur interlocuteur.

« Jeune homme, dit alors Jack, sachez que vous interrompez une soirée fort agréable. Malgré cela... Nous sommes tout de même prêts à vous accorder une photo. Une seule.

\- Oui mais- » commença le photographe semblant vouloir renchérir.

Sa phrase fut coupée par le ton sans appel de l'universitaire.

« Une. Seule. Photo. »

Étonné, Bruce regarda le paparazzi happé par le regard de Jack, se dandinant légèrement tout en soupesant la proposition. Le sourire revint finalement sur son visage.

« Ok, une photo. Ça me va. »

Jack hocha la tête et attrapa Bruce par le bras. Toujours sous le coup de l'étonnement, Bruce se laissa faire tandis que Jack le ramenait plus près de l'enseigne du restaurant. L'anthropologue passa l'un de ses bras autour des épaules du jeune milliardaire, prenant la pose, paré de son sourire le plus charmeur. Bruce hésita ; puis, finalement, il se résolut à essayer de remballer son air mi-surpris mi-renfrogné pour forcer un sourire. L'homme se positionna face à eux, le regard focalisé sur l'écran de son appareil photo... Puis ils furent ébloui par un flash.

« Bien, dit alors Jack sans plus sourire, coupant abruptement la situation. Et maintenant, au revoir.

\- Attendez, répondit l'homme, est-ce que-

\- Au revoir. »

Le ton sec et froid de Jack Napier, couplé à son regard de marbre, sembla avoir raison de l'autre homme qui, malgré un air un peu frustré, finit par ranger son appareil et leur souhaita une bonne soirée avant de disparaître de leur vue.

Bruce se tourna alors vers Napier, remarquant au passage que le bras de celui-ci était toujours autour de ses épaules.

« Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? » demanda Bruce avec une pointe d'exaspération dans la voix.

Il eut la surprise de voir le sourire de l'universitaire redoubler d'intensité.

« Je me suis dit qu'il était préférable de donner une maigre satisfaction à ce vautour afin d'être tranquilles pour le reste de la soirée.

\- Le reste de la soirée ? » répéta Bruce, qui n'avait pas prévu de suite à leur rencontre.

Il se perdit un instant dans le regard de Napier, entièrement focalisé sur lui.

« Que diriez-vous de venir chez moi, poursuivre notre discussion autour d'un verre de vin ? »

Bruce, dont l'exaspération avait rapidement été remplacée par de la curiosité, n'hésita pas longtemps avant de répondre.

« C'est d'accord. »

.

.

.


	4. Juste une nuit

Le sourire toujours accroché aux lèvres, Jack Napier l'incita à reprendre leur marche dans la ruelle, tandis que son bras quittait finalement les épaules de Bruce. Il sentit au passage la main frôler très légèrement sa nuque et son dos, avant que l'autre homme ne recommence à lui parler sur un ton léger.

Bruce était toujours aussi surpris par ce drôle de personnage. Mais c'était là un sentiment de surprise plutôt agréable, il devait bien l'admettre. Une rencontre intéressante, un repas délicieux – pour lequel il n'avait même pas eu à débourser un centime –, la fougue d'un paparazzi contenue par le ton sec et confiant de l'universitaire...

Bruce avait envie que la soirée continue. Il ne savait pas où cela allait les mener exactement, mais il prenait plaisir à se laisser porter par l'assurance de Jack Napier.

Leurs pas les rapprochèrent peu à peu de l'université, avant de bifurquer vers les hauteurs de la ville. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes de marche ils se retrouvèrent dans un quartier résidentiel, et Jack invita Bruce à franchir un grand portail blanc donnant sur une allée bordée de nombreux arbres. Le portail se referma automatiquement derrière eux tandis qu'ils grimpaient les marches du perron. La demeure se révéla bientôt aux yeux de Bruce, et Jack sortit ses clés afin de les faire pénétrer dans les lieux.

Après avoir franchi la grande double-porte en bois de chêne, Jack alluma la lumière de l'entrée. Bruce découvrit un vestibule aux murs et au carrelage blancs, où trônait un petit meuble noir –sur lequel Jack déposa ses clés après avoir verrouillé derrière eux – ainsi qu'un porte-manteau de la même couleur. Ils y accrochèrent leurs vêtements ; après quoi, l'anthropologue l'invita dans le salon. Là aussi on retrouvait les murs et le carrelage blanc. En fait, trois couleurs semblaient dominer dans ce décor : le blanc, tel qu'en témoignait également le canapé ; le rouge, que l'on retrouvait via le tapis et les rideaux ; et le noir, telle la table basse et les meubles de rangement environnants. Malgré le peu de couleur, Bruce se sentit parfaitement à l'aise.

L'anthropologue lui laissa le temps de détailler la pièce avant de l'inviter à s'asseoir, tandis que lui-même allait chercher une bouteille de Petrus, un délicieux vin rouge français, en vue d'une agréable dégustation. Avant d'entrer dans la cuisine, Jack glissa un regard appuyé à son invité de marque, ce qui déclencha chez Bruce un frisson indescriptible.

Les deux verres de vin rouge se rencontrèrent et tintèrent joyeusement l'un contre l'autre. Après une première gorgée Jack reprit la discussion, rapportant des faits sur Gotham, interrogeant parfois le milliardaire... Jack poursuivait la conversation tout en étant parallèlement concentré sur son état intérieur. Une faim.  
Mais pas une faim de nourriture, non. Il avait faim de Bruce... Envie d'avoir savoir plus sur lui, de mieux le connaître, de l'approcher un peu plus... C'est d'ailleurs ce qu'il fit physiquement. Subtilement, peu à peu, il se rapprochait du jeune homme assis à l'autre bout du canapé. Et plus il s'approchait, plus son appétit se réveillait.

Au fil de la discussion, Bruce remarqua que Jack s'était progressivement rapproché de lui ; eux qui, au départ, étaient assis à chaque extrémité du canapé, se retrouvaient à présent côte à côte. Sans trop savoir pourquoi, il sentit les battements de son cœur s'accélérer face à ce constat. Il appréciait la présence de Napier, il ne pouvait le nier. Et le voir s'approcher ainsi... Les pensées de Bruce s'emballèrent. L'homme cherchait-il un contact ? Cherchait-il à le séduire ? Le jeune homme dut admettre que cette idée ne lui déplaisait pas. Au fond de lui, il se sentait irrémédiablement attiré par Jack Napier ; par son esprit vif et retors, par son sourire si unique, par les paroles qu'il lui adressait, et par ses lèvres qui formaient chacun de ces mots...

Bruce sortit de ses pensées en se rendant compte du silence qui s'était installé, et sentant le regard de l'autre homme posé sur lui.

Les grands yeux marrons étaient arrimés à lui, une lueur intense brillant dans leur profondeur, tandis que le visage de leur propriétaire arborait soudain un air bien sérieux. Le jeune milliardaire se laissa ainsi contempler quelques instants, immobile, comme hypnotisé par le regard accroché au sien.

Et puis, lentement, Jack se remit à bouger. Sans le lâcher des yeux il posa son verre de vin sur la table basse, avant de se saisir avec douceur de celui de Bruce, qui se laissa faire, pour le poser à côté d'eux également. Une fois les mains libres, Jack s'avança encore un peu plus près de lui. Toujours plus près. Jusqu'à se pencher pour que, après un court moment d'hésitation, ses lèvres se posent finalement sur les siennes.

Bruce se sentit électrisé par ce baiser, pourtant d'une grande douceur ; mais il était aussi possible d'y déceler une forme d'intensité – peut-être la même que celle qu'il avait vu briller dans les yeux de Jack quelques instants auparavant. Bien qu'un peu surpris par cette initiative, le jeune homme sentit l'envie monter en lui et, fermant les yeux, il savoura ce baiser, presque timidement, sans trop oser y répondre.

Leurs lèvres se quittèrent l'espace d'une courte seconde avant qu'un deuxième baiser arrive à la suite du premier, toujours sur l'initiative de Jack. A ce second contact Bruce se sentit répondre à l'appel vibrant en lui, rendant cette fois-ci à Jack son baiser, l'embrassant avec une pointe d'avidité. Bruce sentit un frisson remonter le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

L'une des mains de Jack frôla sa joue, glissa dans ses cheveux, puis vint se placer derrière sa nuque, afin d'approfondir leur étreinte. Bientôt, le jeune milliardaire sentit la pointe de la langue de l'autre homme jouer avec le bord de ses lèvres ; alors, rapidement, il lui autorisa l'accès à sa bouche. La dite langue vint alors à la rencontre de la sienne sans hésitation, la caressant, s'enroulant avec elle dans un ballet de sensualité.

Après quelques délicieux instants, ils se séparèrent comme à regret ; et Jack plongea dans les yeux de Bruce. Le temps sembla flotter autour d'eux tandis que chacun lisait le même désir dans les yeux de l'autre.

Et les baisers reprirent. Presque chastes, au début. Puis ils se firent de plus en plus nombreux, et de plus en plus fiévreux. Leurs langues s'étaient retrouvées, s'enlaçant l'une l'autre avec au milieu de leurs soupirs. Jack déplaça la main qu'il avait glissé dans la nuque de Bruce pour lentement venir la poser sur le haut de son torse, servant ainsi de point d'appui tandis que, d'un habile mouvement, il venait se placer sur les genoux du jeune homme, à califourchon sur lui. Ses mains encadrèrent ensuite son visage, le caressant, glissant à nouveau dans ses cheveux, tandis qu'ils s'embrassaient toujours plus intensément. Face à cette nouvelle position, les mains de Bruce se trouvèrent rapidement sur les hanches de son partenaire et il l'attira à lui, l'embrassant langoureusement tandis qu'il parcourait les contours du corps chaud contre le sien. Peu à peu, ses mains se glissèrent finalement sous le tissu de la chemise de Jack, pour se délecter du contact avec sa peau.

Jack ne put empêcher un râle de plaisir s'échapper de ses lèvres à cette sensation. Les mains de Bruce caressaient à présent ses hanches à nu, le bas de son dos, lui intimant des mouvements de bassin qu'il effectua lascivement. Leurs souffles se faisaient courts au milieu des baisers qui s'enchaînaient, augmentant l'envie de Jack d'approfondir leur étreinte et d'onduler à la recherche de plus de contact.

C'est parmi l'un de ces mouvements que Bruce sentit la virilité de l'autre homme frotter contre sa cuisse ; il ne s'en étonna pas franchement, lui-même étant dans un état d'excitation assez similaire. Il eut vaguement conscience de se demander comment tout cela allait bien pouvoir se terminer, avant que la dite conscience ne soit noyée sous l'assaut de nouveaux baisers.

Il sentit l'une des mains de Jack glisser le long de son corps en une caresse qui le fit frissonner, avant de s'attaquer lentement à défaire les boutons de sa chemise couleur bleu nuit. La deuxième main de Jack rejoignit la première, ce qui eut pour résultat que les pans de sa chemise tombèrent rapidement de part et d'autre de son torse à présent à demi découvert. De nouvelles caresses à même sa peau arrachèrent à Bruce de nouveaux frissons.

Sans détacher ses lèvres des siennes, d'un mouvement de hanche, Jack écarta un peu plus les genoux de Bruce pour mieux se nicher au creux de ses jambes, tout contre Bruce. A ce moment-là leurs érections entrèrent en contact au travers des deux barrières de tissu, ce qui leur arracha un halètement de plaisir plein de luxure. Jack l'embrassa de plus belle et Bruce répondit avidement à ses baisers, tandis que leurs sexes cherchaient à nouveau ce contact si électrisant, mais aussi très frustrant : il apparut bien vite qu'il y avait là trop de vêtements entre eux.

Alors, lentement, Jack descendit des genoux de Bruce, espaçant peu à peu ses baisers. Un sourire étira ses lèvres en entendant un grognement frustré dans la gorge de son partenaire suite à ce changement de situation. L'universitaire se mit debout et regarda le jeune homme face à lui, la faim brillant toujours dans ses yeux. Il lui tendit une de ses mains.

« Viens » lui intima-t-il.

Bruce attrapa sa main et se mit debout également, obéissant avec plaisir, le regard accroché à celui de son hôte qui, lentement, le guida au travers de la pièce avant de parcourir un couloir peu éclairé, les menant finalement jusqu'à la chambre de Jack.

Une fois entrés dans la pièce, celui-ci alluma d'un geste habitué une bougie trônant sur sa commode, dont la lueur révéla à Bruce la composition de la pièce. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de s'y attarder, Jack fondant à nouveau sur lui pour lui arracher de délicieux baisers.

Sûr de lui, il entraîna le jeune milliardaire jusqu'au grand lit au centre de la chambre puis l'y poussa lentement, le faisant s'asseoir sur le matelas recouvert par des draps en soie d'un rouge profond. En quelques gestes rapides les chemises furent ôtées – de même que les chaussures devenues gênantes, au passage – laissant à présent les deux torses se toucher librement tandis que les baisers reprenaient de plus belle. Jack reprit sa place sur les genoux de Bruce et continua sa danse lascive tout contre lui. Ses lèvres quittèrent celles du jeune homme pour aller tour à tour se poser dans le creux derrière son oreille, puis dans son cou, embrassant, mordillant la chair tendre. Bruce laissa échapper un soupir de contentement qui renforça d'autant plus l'appétit de Jack.

Sa main caressa finalement la bosse qu'il sentait au travers du pantalon du jeune homme, entraînant un nouveau gémissement qui ne fit qu'accentuer encore plus son propre désir. Les mains de Bruce sur son propre corps se firent plus pressantes, passant de ses hanches jusqu'à ses fesses, puis le long de ses cuisses, en des caresses rythmées par leurs mouvements, les deux hommes étant animés par la même désir.

Puis la main de Jack franchit une nouvelle barrière : celle du pantalon du jeune milliardaire, de même que celle de son sous-vêtement, pour finalement aller s'enrouler sans hésitation d'une poigne douce et ferme autour de son membre tendu. Bruce laissa échapper un grondement de plaisir et, sous cet assaut, rejeta la tête en arrière ; Jack en profita pour mordre ce cou ainsi offert à lui. Il mordilla, lécha, suçota la moindre parcelle de peau tandis que sa main commençait à s'activer en un lent mouvement de va-et-vient. Bruce, pendant ce temps, s'attaquait fébrilement à la fermeture du pantalon de son partenaire, caressant au passage son sexe lui aussi tendu sous la couche de tissu.

Puis, n'y tenant plus, Jack rompit à nouveau le contact. Ces vêtements étaient vraiment de trop, et il était grand temps de les envoyer valser loin de leurs corps emplis de désir. Pour plus de facilité, ils se remirent debout et s'attaquèrent mutuellement aux fermetures-éclair, avant de faire lentement glisser les pantalons le long de leurs corps – bientôt rejoints par les chaussettes et les caleçons eux aussi devenus superflus. Les deux corps nus se rejoignirent en une étreinte passionnée et s'allongèrent au milieu des draps froissés.

Les baisers reprirent, fiévreux, langoureux, de même que les caresses qui avaient à présent encore plus de peau à découvrir pour leur plus grand plaisir. Leurs jambes s'enlacèrent et, bientôt, leurs deux érections se rencontrèrent, leur arrachant des gémissements voluptueux tandis qu'ils recommençaient encore et encore ce délicieux contact. La main de Jack glissa lentement jusqu'au sexe tendu de Bruce et s'en empara à nouveau, tandis que son amant l'imitait bien vite, instaurant sur leurs membres un lent mouvement de va-et-vient parfaitement synchronisé.

Au bout de quelques temps, ce délicieux traitement ne suffit plus à Jack ; alors il se redressa sur un coude et embrassa Bruce dans le cou, sur la clavicule, avant d'abandonner son sexe de sa main pour finalement s'y diriger via ses baisers descendant le long de son torse, caressant de ses mains le corps ainsi offert à lui, embrassant l'aine puis l'intérieur de ses cuisses... Jusqu'à arriver à hauteur du sexe dressé qu'il lécha alors sur toute sa longueur. Le gémissement qu'il arracha à Bruce étira ses lèvres en un sourire, avant que les dites lèvres ne s'entrouvrent pour finalement accueillir le membre tendu dans sa bouche.  
Le jeune homme rejeta la tête en arrière, envahit par ces sensations nouvelles tandis que Jack léchait, suçotait cette parcelle de peau si sensible.

Le jeune milliardaire eut un petit tressaillement de surprise lorsqu'il sentit au bout de quelques instants l'un des doigts de l'autre homme à l'entrée de son intimité ; doigt que Jack avait préalablement léché pour faciliter la pénétration. Après un court moment de gêne suite à cette intrusion, Bruce se perdit à nouveau dans de grandes vagues de plaisir tandis que Jack continuait ses caresses buccales parfaitement accordées au rythme de son doigt en lui. Mais lorsqu'un deuxième doigt rejoignit le premier, étirant ses chairs, Bruce ne put s'empêcher d'être saisi d'une appréhension.

« Jack... » dit-il alors dans un souffle.

A cette interpellation, le concerné ralentit progressivement ses mouvements puis abandonna quelques instants le sexe de son partenaire pour mieux se redresser et le regarder dans les yeux. Il y lut l'appréhension de Bruce, et posa la question qui s'était alors imposée à son esprit.

« Tu n'as jamais..? » demanda-t-il, suspendant sa phrase qu'il savait lourde de sens.

Bruce lui répondit d'un hochement de tête négatif, et Jack ne put empêcher un sourire d'étirer ses lèvres. Alors comme ça, il serait son premier..?

De son côté, Bruce avait =déjà eu quelques expériences avec d'autres hommes ; rien de bien sérieux néanmoins, et surtout jamais rien de plus que quelques caresses manuelles et buccales. Il n'était jamais allé au-delà...

Jack prit alors un instant de réflexion. Puis, lentement, son regard s'accrocha profondément à celui du jeune homme.

« Dans ce cas... » répondit-il, pensif. « Il vaudrait peut-être mieux que l'on commence autrement. »

Sur ces mots, Jack donna un dernier coup de langue sensuel et taquin sur le sexe de Bruce – lui arrachant un nouvel halètement au passage – puis se redressa pour venir se positionner assis sur ses cuisses. Bruce se laissa faire lorsque l'homme lui attrapa doucement la main droite, et s'appliqua à lécher ses doigts un par un d'une façon particulièrement érotique, tout en le fixant droit dans les yeux.

Une fois les doigts suffisamment humidifiés à son goût, Jack souleva légèrement son bassin et les guida jusqu'à l'entrée de sa propre intimité. Suivant le mouvement, comme hypnotisé par son partenaire, Bruce fit alors glisser un premier doigt entre les chairs. Jack se courba à ce contact et Bruce sentit un frisson le parcourir. Il fit bouger son doigt d'abord lentement, arrachant de doux soupirs ; puis les mouvements se firent plus rythmés, et bientôt un deuxième rejoignit le premier, sous l'impulsion de Jack.

Bruce était tout bonnement fasciné par le tableau qui s'offrait à lui, le corps Jack ondulant sous des gémissements de plaisir non dissimulés. Lorsqu'il sentit les chairs se détendre, Bruce inséra un troisième doigt et continua ses mouvements toujours plus profondément. Le jeune milliardaire prit l'initiative de se saisir du sexe de l'autre homme, y appliquant des mouvements accordés à ceux de ses doigts, et il vit Jack rejeter la tête en arrière sous ces nouvelles vagues de plaisir. Ils continuèrent ainsi un temps, et alors que Bruce se demandait si Jack n'allait pas venir sous ces délicieux assauts, il eut la surprise de sentir la main de l'homme venir se poser sur la sienne, arrêtant ses mouvements. Leurs regards s'accrochèrent ; étonné pour Bruce, et empli de désir pour Jack.

« Pas comme ça... » lui souffla Jack.

Il ne voulait jouir comme ça, entre eux, alors que la partie venait à peine de commencer. Refluant les vagues de désir et de frustration, il éloigna la main de Bruce de son sexe, et fit de même avec son autre main, la guidant hors de son intimité. Jack se repositionna alors plus confortablement toujours au-dessus du corps de Bruce et, d'un geste doux et ferme, il attrapa le sexe du jeune homme sous lui, encore humidifié des caresses de sa langue ; il le guida vers son intimité puis, lentement, il amorça la pénétration, s'empalant lui-même sur le membre dur sous le regard fasciné de Bruce.

Bruce laissa échapper un grondement de plaisir que Jack trouva délicieux. Malgré la légère douleur qu'il ressentait, Jack eut bien vite envie de continuer, le désir s'emparant de son corps et de son esprit. Il commença donc quelques lents mouvements pour s'habituer à cette nouvelle sensation. Le jeune homme posa alors les mains sur ses hanches, l'agrippant fiévreusement tandis que son regard se voilait de plaisir. Il n'en fallut pas plus pour électriser Jack, qui se redressa pour mieux recommencer, approfondissant les mouvements, doux et lents au début ; mais plus les secondes s'écoulaient et plus Jack imposait une cadence rapide, dirigée par un désir intense tandis que leurs deux corps se fondaient l'un dans l'autre.

Bruce avait presque l'impression d'étouffer sous toutes ces sensations, sous tant de plaisir secouant son corps de manière de plus en plus erratique alors qu'il suivait les délicieux mouvements de son partenaire ; plus rapides, plus forts, plus profonds... Bruce sentit rapidement le plaisir l'envahir et le porter plus loin qu'il n'avait jamais été.

« Jack..! »

Il n'eut pas le temps de préciser plus sa pensée ; mais l'autre homme avait parfaitement saisi, une lueur lubrique s'allumant dans son regard. Il décida d'accentuer encore plus la cadence ; alors bientôt, dans un cri de jouissance, Bruce se libéra en lui, son corps violemment agité par l'orgasme.

Jack continua ses mouvements quelques instants, les ralentissant peu à peu, avant de se stopper en douceur. Il regarda son amant sous lui, dont les yeux s'étaient fermés sous l'intensité. Un grand sourire étira ses lèvres.

Puis, doucement, Jack se retira. D'un habilement mouvement, il se redressa puis vint se positionner près de Bruce, allongé contre lui. A ce contact celui-ci rouvrit les yeux et leurs regards s'accrochèrent à nouveau ; transcendé pour Bruce, et toujours affamé pour Jack.

Celui-ci embrassa le jeune homme, doucement, ses lèvres jouant délicatement avec les siennes. Sa langue rencontra la sienne, et tandis que le baiser s'approfondissait, leurs jambes se mêlèrent à nouveau en d'agréables caresses.

Jack fit en sorte que Bruce et lui se retrouvent allongés sur le côté, face à face. Puis l'une de ses jambes écarta celles du jeune homme et, entre deux baisers, Jack humidifia ses doigts de sa salive. Il les dirigea ensuite vers l'intimité du jeune milliardaire, souhaitant reprendre là où il avait été interrompu plus tôt.

Un premier doigt pénétra en Bruce, qui se courba à ce contact. Le lent mouvement de va-et-vient le détendit peu à peu, de même que les baisers qui continuaient toujours fiévreusement ; et lorsque Jack jugea cela pertinent, un deuxième doigt rejoignit le premier, élargissant les mouvements entre les chairs. Il fallut un peu plus de temps pour que le corps de Bruce se détende à ce contact, et Jack eut la satisfaction de sentir que la virilité du jeune milliardaire se réveillait doucement entre eux. C'est à ce moment-là qu'il choisit de glisser un troisième doigt en lui, et lorsqu'il vit un légère grimace d'inconfort s'inviter sur le visage de son amant, Jack attrapa doucement le sexe nouvellement dressé et lui appliqua le même rythme que ses doigts à l'intérieur de lui. Il ne fallut pas bien longtemps pour que Bruce se détende à nouveau et ondule lascivement contre lui, accompagnant ses caresses.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Jack cessa les caresses et retira ses doigts de l'antre chaude qu'il délaissa presque à regret. Il se plaça alors lentement au-dessus du jeune homme, l'embrassant toujours tendrement, tandis que son sexe tendu par le désir se plaçait à l'entrée de son intimité. Jack prit alors le temps de regarder Bruce dans les yeux ; il y vit toujours une pointe d'appréhension mais le désir semblait plus fort encore. Alors, il l'embrassa à nouveau tandis qu'il commençait lentement à le pénétrer.

Bruce s'arqua sous cette intrusion, à la fois excitante et douloureuse. Heureusement Jack semblait attentif à ses réactions et il ne le pénétra pas entièrement. Pas tout de suite. Il fit une pause au milieu de son mouvement et attrapa de nouveau le sexe du jeune homme entre ses doigts pour faire venir de nouvelle vagues de plaisir permettant d'endiguer la douleur.

La première pénétration se fit avec lenteur et douceur ; puis Jack fit une nouvelle pause lorsqu'il se sentit entièrement en Bruce, restant le plus possible maître de lui malgré l'excitation qui le gagnait. Il embrassa le jeune homme goulûment, langoureusement, tandis que sa main s'appliquait toujours à appliquer une double dose de plaisir. Lorsque Bruce ne put dissimuler son plaisir, Jack décida enfin de laisser libre cours au sien.

Toujours sous les baisers et les caresses, il se retira de l'antre chaude pour y revenir plus profondément. Toujours en douceur, pour commencer. Mais l'excitation ressentie au milieu des chairs chaudes prit bientôt le dessus, et Jack le pénétra plus franchement. Une fois. Deux fois. Et à la troisième, Bruce laissa échapper un tel cri de plaisir que Jack se fit la réflexion qu'il avait sûrement percuté sa prostate, délicieux point décuplant les sensations. Alors Jack se positionna pour aller rencontrer ce point à nouveau ; objectif atteint sembla-t-il, puisque Bruce réitéra le même type de gémissement que Jack s'empressa de boire à la source, l'embrassant toujours plus passionnément. Et puis, il se laissa emporter par toutes ces sensations.

Il pénétra le jeune homme encore, et encore, de plus en plus profondément, rapidement, tandis qu'il s'évertuait à ne pas oublier d'aller cogner contre ce point si sensible qui électrisait le corps sous le sien. Peu à peu Jack s'abandonna complètement, pénétrant, embrassant, masturbant, gémissant, perdu dans les limbes du plaisir où ses coups de reins l'emportaient toujours plus loin à chaque mouvement.   
Et puis, sous ces sensations toujours plus intenses, il sentit les cris de Bruce devenir plus fréquents, plus rauques ; et, finalement, le jeune homme se libéra dans un nouvel orgasme, son sperme se répandant entre eux. L'orgasme de Bruce avait resserré ses chairs autour du sexe de Jack qui, sous cette sensation, donna encore deux puissants coups de reins avant que le désir ne le submerge lui aussi. Il ferma les yeux et se mordit les lèvres tandis qu'il sentait la jouissance secouer tout son être.

Le calme revint peu à peu dans la chambre, seulement entrecoupé par les respirations haletantes des deux amants.

Lentement Jack rouvrit les yeux, savourant la vue de leurs corps ainsi emmêlés. Puis, doucement, il se pencha vers le visage du jeune homme pour l'embrasser à nouveau. Tendrement. Bruce, les yeux mi-clos, répondit agréablement à son baiser, tandis que sa respiration se calmait peu à peu. Jack ressentit une intense satisfaction, remplaçant son appétit à présent repu. Il s'installa confortablement contre Bruce et au passage attrapa les draps, afin d'envelopper leurs corps voués à rester enlacés pour le reste de la nuit.

.

.

.

.


End file.
